The Mixture of Worlds
by Beckiie
Summary: I had a crazy dream one night and I told my friend Ashley about it so we decided to make it into a story, theres alot of exaggeration in it but please enjoy.Three teens are sucked into the anime worlds of Bleach through a closet.i dont own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- _The "Magic" Closet_

One day, Becky and her buddy Ashley and her cousin Steven were all hanging out in Becky's room. Steven was playing Guitar Hero 2 and Becky and Ashley were just sitting on the bed watching. Steven got bored then said, "Becky I wanna show you something. Lets all go in your closet!". Becky then thought Steven was crazy and said," No way, stop being stupid and coming up with some crazy idea." Steven was being serious and said," Dude im bein serious, closets are Magical. I need to show you! Come on lets go!". Ashley then said, "Come on lets go Becky!". Becky looked at them and said, "Why? What do you wanna show us so bad?". Ashley then blurted," What are you scared or something?" Then Becky said, "NO! I just find this dumb and pointless and I know my cousin, he's just plain weird. He's strange." Finally Becky gave in and decided to just go for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-_The wierd arrival_

When they got in the closet, Steven said to watch. Steven touched the back wall of the closet and it rippled. Becky and Ashley couldn't believe their eyes. They thought it was a joke. Then Steven jumped through the wall and he was gone. Becky and Ashley decided that they should jump in after him and when they did, they were in anime form. They heard something say, "GET OFF OF ME YOU FOOLS!" They all looked down and realized they were in someone else's closet. Becky took out her cell phone and opened it to get some light into the closet and saw that it was Rukia Kuchiki. Becky just started laughing and said, "I know you, your on my T.V." Rukia then pushed them all out of the closet and landed on the floor. Becky, Steven, and Ashley all looked up and got up slowly and saw Ichigo staring at them and screaming, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" Becky, Ashley and Steven all started hysterically laughing and then Becky said, "Dude, hahaha your on my T.V. too."

Ichigo just looked at Rukia and got ready for anything that was going to happen. Steven looked at Becky and Ashley and said, "I told you!! Closets are mad weird!" They all laughed but Ichigo and Rukia just stood amazed and confused. Becky finally told them what happened. Ichigo just looked with his hand waving around in the air, "At this point ive seen everything so im just going to believe you on this one." Rukia was pissed because they stepped on her when they "arrived" and just gave them a death glare. Becky and Ashley looked at Ichigo and Rukia, "We wanna go to the soul society!" Rukia and Ichigo both got paniced when they heard that. "How did you know about the soul society?!" Rukia yelled. "Like Becky said, we see you on our T.V.'s" said Ashley, trying to hold back her laughter with Becky and Steven. Rukia lost her paniced look and grew and angry one and said, "Look, I don't know what you guys know about the soul society but you better keep your mouths shut about it. Im going to have to think of a way to get you guys to forget it." Becky, Ashley, and Steven all said in sync, "We wont forget." and then all started laughing. Becky and Ashley started whispering and Ichigo got a little upset that he wasn't in on the secret and said, "What are you 2 whispering about?" Becky and Ashley looked up and said, "We wanna see Mr.Hat and Clogs." And grew a huge grin on their faces. Steven didn't really care as to what was going on but he was away from guitar hero and actually enjoying himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- _Mr. Hat and C logs_

As they all were walking to Uraharas Shop, Ashley pokes Ichigo constantly. Ichigo turns around to Ashley and gives her a death glare and Ashley pokes him in the nose while Becky and Steven are hysterically laughing. Steven is laughing so hard that he trips off the curb and almost gets hit by a car. Becky and Ashley laughed so hard that Becky fell on the sidewalk and Ashley needed to lean against a fire hydrant so she wouldn't fall over.

Finally, Becky, Ashley, and Steven get themselves together and just a block later, they were in front of Uraharas Shop. Rukia looked at the three of them as Ichigo was walking in and said, "Look, you all better behave yourself and don't say anything you'll regret." Becky stood up straight and gave Rukia a salute, "YES SIR!". Rukia at this point couldn't stand Becky or her sarcasm and Ichigo came out and started laughing at what Becky did and Rukia gave him a look and he quickly stopped so he wouldn't get on her bad side. Ichigo then said, "He's here. He said to bring them in."

When they all walked in, Steven immediately started looking at food. Ashley and Becky went up to Urahara and said, "Heyyyy Mr.Hat and Clogs!" and smiled sweetly at him. Ichigo chuckled and said, "I didn't teach them that." Steven went up to Urahara and said, "Dude, I have no clue what this is but im hungry, how much do you want for it?" Urahara smiled and said, "You can have it for free. You guys seem pretty cool. Ichigo said that you came from his closet, is that true?" They all nodded and Becky said, "Yea Steven told us that he wanted to show us something in my closet that was weird and he touched the back wall and it rippled and he jumped through it and we decided to jump in after him and here we are." Urahara looked at Ichigo and Rukia for confirmation and they nodded. "How about you come with me and we can see what we can find out about you." Urahara said smiling and pointing to a door. Becky, Ashley and Steven all looked at each other and didn't know whether they wanted to trust him or not. Steven then blurted out, "Can I eat this first? I eat really quick." Becky immediately commented what Steven just said, "He does eat fast he's a freaking garbage disposal." Steven then commented her quickly and said, "Yea and so are you!" Becky didn't argue but only agreed because she knows that she is to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-_The swords_

Steven and Becky finally stopped arguing because Rukia got tired of Becky's sarcasm, especially from before, and hit them both in the back of the head. Steven began eating the anonymous food. "Wow this is actually pretty good." Steven said between taking bites. "Good I'm glad you're enjoying your ramen." Urahara said very pleased. "That's what this is? Ramen?" Steven asked sounding shocked. "Yea. Didn't you know that?" Urahara replied. "No but Becky makes ramen all the time but it never tasted that good."

Becky felt insulted and Ashley knew by the expression on her face and said, "No your ramen is really good Becky." Ashley smiled sweetly at Becky and just as Becky turned to look back towards Steven and Urahara, Urahara shoved a stick of pocky in Becky and Ashley's mouths. "YAY POCKY!!!!" screamed Ashley. "Hey what about us Urahara, what are we orphans?" exclaimed Ichigo making hand motions between Rukia and himself. "I'm sorry Ichigo. Here." Urahara said while handing Rukia and Ichigo a box of pocky. Just as Rukia and Ichigo go to open the boxes of pocky, confetti explodes out of the boxes and scares the crap out of the two of them. Ashley and Becky start laughing and Steven starts laughing with his mouth full and starts choking. "AHHH STEVEN WE WILL SAVE YOU!!!" Becky screams while dragging Ashley with her and they both jump on him and knock him over the counter landing with a bang. Ichigo Started laughing and Rukia just gave the direction they were in a 'what the hell?' look. Becky and Ashley got up on their feet and looked at Urahara, Ichigo and Rukia and Becky gave Rukia another salute and said, "Mission accomplished!" Steven staggered his way up and said, "Its awesome when you get knocked down by a couple of chicks but not when it's your cousin and your best friend, they could have killed me."

Urahara spoke up and said, "Were wasting time. We need to get to work. Follow me."

Rukia, Ichigo, Ashley, Becky, and Steven all followed Urahara through a door that led to a ladder that went down into a pit of darkness. As they climbed about more than halfway down, Steven had realized something, "How come I didn't get any pocky?" Ichigo kind of gave him a look and said, "Rukia and I didn't get any either, all we got was a trick box and a good laugh out of you choking.

When they got to the bottom, it showed a big training room. Ashley looked at Becky waiting for her response and it came. "IVE SEEN THIS PLACE ON MY T.V.!" Ashley started to laugh because she knew it was bound to happen. "Well that's good, that must mean you know what happens down here." Urahara replied. Becky looked at Urahara with a 'is this a rhetorical question' look and said, "Yea this is where you were training Ichigo before he went to the soul society." Ichigo looked at Becky and said rather loudly, "WHAT were you STALKING ME?!" Becky looked at Ichigo and went up to him and grabbed his arm and said, "Yes Ichigo, I never want to leave your side, I want to be with you forever and I just needed to know your secret!" Ichigo blinked a few times and blushed then looked away. Rukia got a little jealous and flipped out. "DON'T TOUCH ICHIGO! CANT YOU SEE HES ANNOYED BY YOUR IDIOTIC ACTIONS?!" Everyone looked at Rukia due to her sudden outburst. Ichigo looked shocked more than everyone else. "I'm sure she's only playing around Rukia. I mean she's got a playful spirit and you can just see that." said Ichigo. "No Ichigo, she is an immature little brat who doesn't know how to be serious and if she's still playing around, why is she still holding onto your arm?" blurted Rukia. Neither Becky nor Ichigo noticed that Becky was still holding on to his arm. They both looked down, took a quick glance at each other, looked back down, then quickly backed away from each other mumbling apologies to each other. Becky looked at Rukia and gave her a dirty look. Steven jumped in real quick before Becky turned really serious. Neither Becky nor Steven were good visions when the were angry and serious. "Look at you two! Both of you seriously need to chill the hell out before something bad happens." Steven said cautiously and semi-seriously. "No, let them have their anger showing. It's good for training in that state of mind." Urahara said with a grin on his face. "Training?" Everyone but Urahara said questioningly. "Yes, training." Urahara replied while giving Becky, Ashley, and Steven a 4 foot piece of metal each, and giving a pill to Ichigo. Urahara then instructed everyone but Rukia, "Becky, Ashley, and Steven, o want you to concentrate on the pieces of metal you hold in your hands. Try thinking of a weapon, more likely a sword, and try making the metal transform into it. Ichigo, you know what to do." With that being said, Becky, Ashley, and Steven all looked at their pieces of metal and thought really hard. Ichigo took the pill and turned into a soul reaper. All of a sudden, Steven starts making karate noises and everyone looks at him to find him swinging a pair of nun-chucks around and everyone was amazed until he hit himself in the head with it. Ichigo and Rukia started laughing but Becky and Ashley just smacked themselves in the head. "Way to go loser, that doesn't look like a sword to me." Becky said very sarcastically. "Easy Becky" Urahara said very calmly. "Steven you see those little gaps by your thumbs?" Steven nodded. "Run your thumbs past them." Steven did what he was told and two 2 foot long knives came out of each nun-chuck. Becky, Ashley, Ichigo, and Rukia stood there all shocked. "I knew these kids needed to have some kind of spirit energy." Urahara said while patting Steven on the back. "What makes you say that Mr. Hat and Clogs?" asked Ichigo. "Well Ichigo, how do you explain them coming through the closet?" Urahara smiled and tilted his head to the side.

While Urahara, Ichigo, and Rukia were all talking and Steven was playing with his nun-chucks, Ashley and Becky were trying to concentrate really hard to try making the swords that they were imagining in their minds. All of a sudden, bright flashes of green and red filled the room. Everyone came to gather around the area where the flashes occurred and came to see that Becky and Ashley standing their with their swords. Ashley's sword was a medieval type sword that glowed green and had lighting bolt structures surrounding it. Becky's was still transforming and then stopped and went back to a piece of metal. "God Damn it!" yelled Becky in frustration. "Why the hell am I being so dysfunctional?" She started cursing at herself in German. "Oh my god, she's possessed!" Rukia yelled sarcastically. "Lay off Rukia. " Urahara said standing on Becky's defense. Steven pulled Ashley away from Becky just in case Becky grew a lot of rage and ended up hurting someone. "Well what are we going to do with her Urahara? She's a dud. She can't even wield a zanpaktou." Rukia said insultingly. "Just wait Rukia, watch. Becky, try it again." With saying that, Urahara stepped back a little and so did everyone else. Becky did what she was told and it happened again. Becky felt enraged again but Urahara spoke quickly by saying, "Becky, I know what the problem is." "What is my problem?" "You are thinking of your weapon but the metal knows that your power is far to great for a 'wimpy' zanpaktou like that so in that case, put your spirit energy into the metal and your zanpaktou will form the way it will suit you best." "Ok, here goes nothing." Becky put some energy into it and the red glow was appearing again and split into 2 pieces of metal. When the transformation was complete, Becky had 2 knives that were 3 ½ feet long and glowed red. "See I told you. Your zanpaktou will transform into the weapon that is most fit for you. It may not be what you like but you will come to find that it was made that way for a purpose." Becky was quite please with what he zanpaktou came to be. Right away Becky and Ashley started to fight each other and Steven started to fight Ichigo while Urahara and Rukia watched. Urahara looked at Rukia, "Why don't you like Becky? I feel a strong tension between the two of you." Rukia looked at Urahara with an angered expression. "Because just look at her, she's just an immature little brat." Urahara looked at her and gave her a big smile "I like her attitude, its brilliant." And with that said, he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-_The mix begins_

While Becky and Ashley were sparring, and Steven and Ichigo were fighting, Ashley took a quick glance at Steven and Ichigo and noticed how much similar they looked and got hit in the back of the head by Becky. It seemed as if Ashley hadn't felt a thing and looked at Becky and said, "Becky look! They almost look like twins!" Becky looked and saw what she was talking about. "Oh my god. That is so strange" Becky commented. Then out of the blue, a loud scream filled the room and a huge rock structure broke. Becky and Ashley hid behind Steven and Ichigo because they were the farthest from the scene.

A big cloud of smoke formed and Urahara smiled. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to come today." Urahara said walking towards the figure starting to appear in the smoke. "Yea well I sensed some unknown spiritual pressure and I wanted to check it out." And out of the smoke came none other then Renji Abarai. Becky and Ashley fell to the ground. Steven and Ichigo turned around to see what happened and Becky and Ashley just lay there with their eyes open so much that they looked like they were going to pop out of their heads and mouths wide open. "Are you ok?!" Ichigo and Steven both questioned in a worried tone. "Hottness." Becky and Ashley mumbled. "What? Who?" Ichigo asked. Becky and Ashley pointed at Renji. Renji was not in his lieutenant uniform on. All he had was a pair of tight jeans and a pair of combat boots. Ashley got up and then looked down at Becky who was still in a daze and laughed. "Ok Becky you got to get up and we got to pull ourselves together". Becky just mumbled, "uh huh." Ashley slapped Becky in the face and Becky got herself together and stood up. Becky and Ashley looked at Renji and just stared. "What are you staring at?" Renji said in an emotionless tone. "Hottness." Becky replied and then Ashley started to laugh. Steven went up to Becky and said, "Becky, don't even think about it! Your dad would kill you!" "No, my mom would." "That's just another point that you have made!" Becky looked at Steven with a smile. "But she's not here right now, is she?" Then walked away dragging Ashley along with her. Becky and Ashley walked up to Renji, "Hey Renji, do you want to go get something to eat with us?" "What do you have in mind?" Renji questioned and looked at Ichigo and Rukia for confirmation. Rukia looked at Renji and started shaking her head violently saying no and waving her hands around. Renji gave Rukia a wtf look and Rukia pointed at Becky mouthing NO! Renji then looked at Becky who was smiling sweetly with Ashley. "Rukia doesn't like you much does she?" Becky and Ashley's smile began to fade. "No, she doesn't, but what does that have to do with anything?" "Well apparently, Rukia doesn't like you. That's really funny. How the hell did you get on her bad side so quickly?" "She thinks I'm an immature, sarcastic little brat and I clung to Ichigo's arm and she got pissed because she's got a thing for mister strawberry." Renji looked at Rukia with a smirk on his face and the looked back down at Becky and Ashley, "Which strawberry?" Becky made a dreamy face and said, "Ichigo." Rukia turned around blushing. Becky, Ashley, Steven, Ichigo, and Renji were all laughing hysterically while Urahara tried hard to not laugh and keep his cool. Rukia turned around with a beat red face, "THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR BECKY!! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT THAT'S EVEN TRUE? YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Becky looked at her smiling, "Yes I do. Look at your face. Your face is redder than Renji's hair!"

Renji came up to Becky and Ashley and put his hands on their shoulders, which made Becky and Ashley melt. "So what did you guys have in mind to eat?" Becky looked up at Ashley and they both smiled. "How about some ramen?" Everyone sensed a presence that didn't belong to anyone that was there, then all of a sudden. "RAMEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!" Everyone turned to look in the direction that the outburst came from and it was Naruto.[Look this is very random but all the Naruto Characters in this story are older meaning 16-18 years old. K. deal with it. Thx

"OH MY GOD DUDE! YOU'RE ON MY T.V. TOO!" Becky screamed. Then the sudden confusion hit Becky. "Dude wait. You're in the wrong show?"

Becky, Ashley, and Steven all looked at each other with very confused looks. Steven looked at Naruto and questioned Becky and Ashley without looking away, "What did I get us into?"

Naruto looked at Renji, "Did you say Ramen?" Renji looked at the unfamiliar young boy. "Yeah, these two were asking if I wanted to go with them to get something to eat." Naruto looked at Becky and Ashley with his big blue hopeful eyes. Becky looked up at Naruto who was apparently looking down at her and squeezed his cheeks and squealed. "How could I turn down a face like that?" Becky said while grabbing his face and faced it toward Ashley who just giggled. "Yeah you can come with us Naruto." Becky said smiling. "By the way," Naruto questioned, "How did you know my name?" Becky looked at Ashley and decided to twist things and instead of saying 'because you're on my T.V., she said, "I just know these things." Becky looked at Urahara and walked up to him and began to tug on his shirtsleeve. "Can we go out and get some food and train later?" Urahara looked at Rukia with a smile, "Look Rukia, how could you turn down a face like that?" Rukia rolled her eyes, walked away, and started to climb up the ladder. "Yea sure but just come back later, I want to test your abilities." Urahara said with a smile. "Sure thing Mr. Hat and Clogs!"

With that, everyone began to get themselves situated to leave. Becky and Steven began to climb the ladder. When they reached the top, Rukia just gave Becky a death glare and Becky gave her one back. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you better fix it before I do. I haven't done anything wrong or anything against you to make you hate me." Becky said trying to stay calm. Rukia straightened herself out from leaning on the counter and said, "Yea you did, you showed up." Becky got mad and she didn't want to make things worse so she dragged Steven outside where she started going off. Ashley, Ichigo, Urahara, Renji, Naruto came up and then 4 more people came up with them. Through the front window of the shop, Becky saw everyone as black figures. Becky saw the 4 extra people and decided to go take a look. When she got in there she saw who the four extra figures were. There was Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shikamaru. Becky was so ready to glomp Shikamaru but she kept her cool. Kakashi looked at Becky and then Steven came in and looked at the two of them and he was almost examining them. "Your right Naruto, they do seem strong." Kakashi said with a smile, not a big smile but a smile that you could notice through his mask. Naruto grabbed Ashley by the arm and walked over to Becky and Steven. "Don't you think we would make a great team Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked happily. "Maybe Naruto, I haven't seen them in action yet." Kakashi said sounding somewhat interested in finding out their abilities. Becky and Naruto's stomachs started to growl. "Can we go eat so we can have energy to show you our abilities?" Becky asked. "Of course." Kakashi said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- _The Ramen shop_

As everyone was leaving, Urahara decided to stay at the shop to keep a look out on it and he had paperwork to tend to any way. Naruto ran up and made his way in between Becky and Steven since Ashley was glomping Renji. "Hey how far away is this ramen shop?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face and his big blue eyes almost popping out of his face. Becky looked back at him with a kind of confused and questionable look, "I'm actually not sure Naruto, I've never actually been here before. You would have to probably ask Rukia or Ichigo. Ask Ichigo since Rukia is throwing fits." Naruto looked at Ichigo and Ichigo replied, "It's only a few blocks ahead. You can't miss it." Naruto looked at Becky, "Do you wanna come with me and walk ahead?" Becky looked back at Naruto, "I would but even though Ichigo said that you can't miss it, I don't know how to read Japanese and I would miss it." "That could cause a problem." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head. "Stop being so troublesome Naruto." Shikamaru said sounding annoyed. Becky just looked at Shikamaru and she couldn't look away. Naruto gave Shikamaru a little look that pretty much said 'your mom'. Shikamaru gently pushed Becky out of the way and backhanded Naruto. Steven then blurts out, "OoOoO Shikamaru just marked you his hoe." Becky started laughing but then felt kind of bad for Naruto. She playfully hit Shikamaru in the arm. "Bad Shikamaru. Bad!" Shikamaru looked at Becky and just smirked. "Don't turn out to be troublesome like him because as far as I know, you, Ashley, and Steven are pretty cool." Becky smiled at the compliment. "Becky, come look at this!" Steven called. Becky turned around and saw Steven gestured for Becky to come behind everyone. Becky went toward Steven and Steven pointed at Ashley. Becky looked and saw that Ashley was starting to get close to Renji and it seemed that Renji didn't mind. Becky started giggling, which caused Steven to start chuckling. Becky couldn't hold it in any more, "Uh OH! Get it!" Ashley turned around and knew what Becky was talking about and just gave Becky an evil grin, which caused Becky and Steven to giggle and chuckle even harder.

Everyone resumed walking and Becky noticed that Kakashi had let his guard down. She immediately took the advantage and ran up behind him and jumped on his back. Kakashi didn't even flinch. Kakashi just grabbed her legs and resumed to carry her piggyback style. Just as they were passing the same place where they fell over laughing on their way to Urahara's shop, Becky started to laugh and held on tighter to Kakashi as she somewhat turned around to tell Steven that that was the same place he almost got hit by a car, and saw that Sakura was hitting on Steven, a satisfied smile on Sasuke, and an annoyed look on Stevens face. Becky just smirked and started laughing. "What's so funny Becky-chan?" Kakashi asked. "Yay I got a new nickname" Becky said smiling very happily, "Nothing really just that Sakura is hitting on my cousin and that Sasuke has a relieved smile on his face. You should give Ashley a nickname to." "What about your cousin Steven?" "No he's not that special." Becky said with a little smirk on her face. Ashley came running back squealing, which made Becky jump. "Becky, look!" Ashley said pointing to Becky's right. Becky saw a stand that was selling pocky. Becky gave Ashley some money and Ashley came back with 2 boxes of pocky. "You want some Becky?" Ashley asked. "Uhm nah not at the moment. Plus, I don't want to get crumbs all over Kakashi's back." Becky smiled and tilted her head.

Just as they were about to walk into the ramen shop, Steven grabbed Becky's arm and pulled her back, "Becky, look dude, you gotta get this chick off of me. She's so annoying!" Becky gave Sakura a death glare and told her to back off. Sasuke walked by and said, "Yea dealing with her is a bitch isn't it. She's your problem now."

Standing outside of the ramen shop made everyone even hungrier. The smell of ramen filled the air and when Ashley opened the box of pocky, it was unbearable. Naruto was jumping around as if he had to pee or something. "Can we go in now?" Naruto said grabbing his stomach and jumping. Shikamaru was about to smack Naruto again but Becky jumped off of Kakashi's back and Ashley jumped and they both grabbed Shikamaru's arm before he hit him. "Stop hitting him man!" Becky said giving Shikamaru a nasty look. Just then Shikamaru did his shadow possession jutsu to get Ashley and Becky off of him. Kakashi yelled for everyone to stop. Everyone was talking until Ashley blurted out, "Where's Steven?" Everyone looked around for him but then Sasuke went in the ramen shop and saw Steven eating. Sasuke came outside, "He's inside, and he's eating."

Everyone came in and gave Steven dirty looks. Becky and Ashley walked up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head, which almost caused him to choke again. Everyone ordered what they wanted and started eating. In the process of eating, Renji burnt his tongue and jumped. Ichigo started to laugh and Renji threatened him to fight. Rukia stood up, "You guys are not going to start now!" Out of nowhere, Sakura let out I high-pitched squeal. "OH MY GOD!!!! Tomorrow is Sasuke's Birthday!" Ashley and Becky grinned evil grins at each other. Sasuke looked at them and just flat out said, "No." "But come on Sasuke! You know you want to have a little party." Sakura squealed. "Yea come on Sasuke! Please!!!!" Ashley pleaded. "No. I don't like having parties. They're pointless and it's just another excuse for everyone to get drunk. They don't care about who the party is for." "I OBJECT!" Steven said very sarcastically slamming his fists on the table. Becky, Ashley, Kakashi, and Renji all started to laugh at Steven's little display. Ichigo and Naruto were stuffing their faces with ramen, which kept causing Rukia to call them slobs, and Shikamaru was just sitting there with his hands behind his head relaxing. Sasuke looked like he was about to rip Steven apart. Ashley, Becky, and Sakura all looked at Sasuke, "Come on Sasuke, just a little get together with just the eleven of us. What do you say?" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Renji looked at Sasuke, "Come on dude, we can have it at my place. You don't gotta do anything but party all night." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Fine." Becky, Ashley, and Sakura all jumped on him screaming happy birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- _Back to the shop_

When they left the ramen shop, everyone was full. Steven wouldn't stop burping, which caused Sakura to not want to be next to him, Naruto had a satisfied look on his face walking with his hands behind his head, Renji was carrying Ashley on his back and walking with Ichigo, Rukia was walking with Sasuke and Shikamaru, and Becky was on Kakashi's back again. Becky pointed at Ashley and started to giggle. Becky had noticed that Ashley had fallen asleep while Renji was carrying her.

When they arrived at Urahara's shop, everyone went down the ladder into the training area. Kakashi and Renji came to find that Becky and Ashley have fallen asleep. "We should set them down somewhere." Renji suggested. "But where? This is all rock and concrete." Kakashi replied. Shikamaru stepped in with a 'strategy'. "Why don't two of us take off our vests and set them under their heads for support?" Naruto made a sour looking face, "Or we could just wake their lazy butts up." Naruto sarcastically suggested. "No. Don't do that. They haven't slept in like, three days." Steven said while spacing out. "Why haven't they been sleeping?" Ichigo asked. "Because they play to many video games and they like to read until the wee hours of the morning." Steven shrugged and kept on spacing out.

"Ok, well whose going to volunteer to give up their vest while they sleep?" Kakashi asked. Nobody volunteered. Kakashi sighed and took off his vest. "Kakashi, she's starting to slip off of me." Renji stated. Kakashi asked Ichigo to hold onto Becky for a moment so he could take off his vest. He folded his vest in a way to be used as a pillow and set it on the ground. Kakashi then took Becky back from Ichigo and put her back on his back. "Go ahead, ill let Ashley use my vest. Who's going to let Becky use their vest?" Kakashi said once again. Once again nobody raised their hands. "What is wrong with lending your vest?" Kakashi said kind of agitated while Becky was still on his back. "We need our vests Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said with his hand behind his head still making a sour face. "Your all so troublesome." Shikamaru said while taking his vest off and giving Naruto a nasty and annoyed look. Shikamaru did the same thing Kakashi did with his vest and looked at Kakashi giving him a look of confirmation to put Becky down. As Kakashi put Becky down, Urahara came down the ladder.

"Whoa, what happened to them?" Urahara said kind of shocked and worried. "Nothing they just downed three bowls of ramen and passed out." Steven replied with a little smirk on his face. "Also the lack of about three days sleep" Naruto said in a giggly voice. Urahara smirked a bit. "Ok then I guess if you want, call me when they wake up and start training and I'll be upstairs." he said as he pointed up. "Ok Mr. Hat and clogs." Ichigo said while Rukia nodded to Urahara. Urahara looked a Steven who was still spacing out. "Would you like to come with me Steven? We could talk about your changes and what you might end up experiencing in the future." Steven nodded and got up then followed him up the ladder.

Kakashi decided to make different pairings for sparring. He made Naruto and Sasuke spar, of course, Sakura and Rukia were sparring (Rukia is a soul reaper again and has all her powers back ok? Ok.) Ichigo and Renji decided to spar with each other. Since Kakashi was being the supervisor, Shikamaru didn't have any one to spar with, he decided to take a nap with Becky and Ashley.

A vibration through the ground awoke Ashley. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke getting out of a rock and Naruto smirking and giving him a thumbs up. She rolled over to poke Becky but came to see that it was Shikamaru who was laying there. Shikamaru was laying in-between Becky and herself. She then leaned over Shikamaru and poked Becky. As Ashley was leaning over Shikamaru, her hair tickled his arm and made him twitch, which caused Ashley to jump. Ashley thought that she had woken him up but he was still sound asleep. Becky jumped because she felt Ashley jump from Shikamaru's twitch. "What the hell are you doing?!" Becky whispered really loudly. "Nothing I just woke up!" Ashley whispered back. Becky looked around and then noticed something in the corner of her eye. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. Ashley looked at her makeshift pillow. "What the hell is that?" Becky asked. "I don't know." Ashley replied. "Give it to me, I wanna see what it is." Becky said. Ashley pulled out an object from a pocket on Kakashi's vest. When Becky got a hold of it, she discovered it was a book. Ashley and Becky knew Kakashi all to well and already knew what it was. "Ashley, we got some icha icha paradise hahaha!"

Becky and Ashley sat there leaning over Shikamaru just flipping through the pages to see what this guy was actually looking at. Becky went across a page that just made her and Ashley laugh hysterically. Ashley turned the page and all of a sudden, a hand comes up from in between them and turns the page back. "WOAHZ! You're awake?" Becky asked in a shocked way. "How long have you been awake for? I mean because I have been leaning over you this whole time." Ashley said. "Long enough to look at almost half the book with you." Shikamaru stated. Becky grinned at Ashley but Shikamaru couldn't see the expressions on their faces. Becky flipped around and started playfully hitting Shikamaru and Ashley quickly joined in. "You sick pervert!" Becky said while giggling and hitting. Shikamaru just started laughing. "Wow, he really does have energy sometimes." Ashley giggled.

Becky, Ashley and Shikamaru all stopped when they saw a shadow being casted over them. "Well its nice to know that your all awake." Kakashi said. Kakashi was standing there with his shirt off and sweating. "Uh… uhm…..he he." Becky and Ashley couldn't do anything but stutter at the gorgeous sight. Shikamaru looked at the babbling idiots. "And you say I'm the pervert." Becky slapped her hand over Shikamaru's mouth and kept it there without looking away from Kakashi. "Did you need something from your vest Kakashi?" Ashley kind of babbled. "Uhm, not necessarily. But it's a good thing that you are awake. We want to see what your abilities are." Becky had a confused look on her face.

Becky sat up, crossed her legs, and started to do weird hand motions. She was actually thinking. "Oh my god. She's actually thinking." Ashley said with a little giggle. Kakashi and Shikamaru looked at Ashley. "You mean she's slow or something?" Shikamaru asked. "No, but when she thinks, she **really **thinks. Not like what's 2 plus 2, more like what's the square root of 4225." Ashley replied in a serious tone. "65" Becky blurted out still doing her weird hand motions and thinking. "Becky what exactly are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked. "Ok. You, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura all have different powers and abilities than Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Urahara. So exactly, what abilities are you guys looking for?" Becky said looking straight into Kakashi's eye, almost looking straight through the one eye hidden by his mask. "We don't have nifty additions like you," she pointed to her left eye, "if you get what I'm saying." Kakashi immediately knew what Becky was talking about. Becky, Ashley, nor Steven had anything like sharingan. Not that he knew of any way. That was another reason why he wanted to see their abilities. Up until earlier, they didn't even know that they could wield a zanpaktou. "I understand that Becky. I see your logic. But I want you guys to try things, just like Urahara did with you guys in trying to wield a zanpaktou. I want to see if you have and abilities that would involve chakra. I know it might sound difficult but using chakra isn't that hard." "The only hard part is learning how to control it." said a smiling Naruto. "I understand. Well pair us up for training, and obviously not with each other." Becky said. "Ok well, I seriously don't want to pair up with Naruto. You can have him Becky." Ashley said who got up and headed towards Sasuke. "Ok Naruto, looks like I'm training with you." Becky said smiling and nudged up against Naruto like they were all buddy-buddy. Naruto blushed a little and said, "Okay!" and smiled wide. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Ichigo, Rukia, and Sakura all sat down to watch them spar. Ashley and Sasuke decided to let Becky and Naruto spar first and sat down with everyone else. Becky and Naruto got into their stances.

"Ready, set. GO!" Kakashi commanded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- _The sparring match between Becky and Naruto_

Becky and Naruto just took their stances. "Ready, set. GO!" Kakashi commanded.

"I'll go easy on you Becky-chan." Naruto said. "No. Don't hold back on me Naruto. Give me everything you've got." Becky said with a very determined look on her face. Naruto looked at Kakashi for confirmation. Kakashi just shrugged and didn't know whether or not let Naruto give her his all. He still didn't know what Becky was capable of. Naruto looked back at Becky and grinned a little bit, "Are we supposed to be fighting as if we were trying to kill each other?" "If that's what you want." Becky said with a still determined yet a little nervous look on her face. She tried not to show that she was nervous but she knew enough about Naruto to know that he wouldn't actually kill her. He would stop if things got to far out of hand. Naruto let his guard down. Look Kakashi-sensei, I cant fight her. I might-" Naruto got cut off by a kick to the face. "Sorry Naruto, you let your guard down." Becky said looking down at Naruto smirking. "You did that on purpose?" Naruto asked in shock. "No but I noticed that you had your guard down so I took the chance." Becky put out her hand to help Naruto up. Naruto took her hand and flipped her over and Becky let out a loud grunt.

Becky got up and got herself together and gave Naruto a dirty look and she could see in Naruto's eyes that he felt kind of bad for what he just did. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled. Naruto had 4 shadow clones. Becky started doing hand signs and, "SHADOW CLONE JUSU!" Becky yelled and she came up with 2 shadow clones. "Whoa, I actually came up with something, I didn't think it would actually work!" Becky said in amazement.

Becky and Naruto resumed fighting. Kakashi looked at Ashley and said, "Well at least we know she has some source of chakra." Ashley had no comment. She was still just as amazed as Becky was. They resumed watching the fight. Becky started to start throwing up random hand signs to see if she could come up with some other jutsu. Then out of nowhere, Naruto started throwing kunai at her and lucky for Becky, she dodged them all. 'THATS NOT FAIR! HES GOT KUNAI!' Becky thought. 'But wait, I have a zanpaktou.' Becky smiled at Naruto. She then reached behind her and pulled out her zanpaktou. She put in some spirit energy and it split into two, 3 foot knives. "Whoa! I forgot about those!" Naruto said in disbelief. "Don't worry Naruto, just keep fighting like you were before." Kakashi commanded. Naruto did as he was told. He pretty much kept going at Becky with his all. Becky started to use her zanpaktou, but Naruto kept dodging it with his kunai. They kept going at it for about 10 minutes until Naruto kicked Becky's zanpaktou out of her hands.

"Crap!" Becky yelled. Becky went go dive for her zanpaktou but Naruto kicked her in the face. Becky landed right in front of the anxious crowd. She saw Shikamaru's vest which contained some kunai and ninja stars. She then looked at Kakashi, "Are there any rules?" "Just don't kill each other." Kakashi stated with a curious look in his eye. Becky grabbed Shikamaru's vest and put it on. Shikamaru was about to ask what she was doing but he was cut off by Ashley who put her hand over his mouth and looked at him. "I think she's going to use your weapons or something." Becky got up and started to pat down the pockets of the vest. She felt weapons everywhere and was pleased. She might actually be able to do some damage. She smirked at Naruto who was just looking back her waiting for her next attack. "I'm going to pull one of your moves Naruto." Becky said putting her hands together and doing some hand signs. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Becky yelled. Two clones appeared.

Becky and her two clones all pulled out kunai and aimed for Naruto. Naruto did the same but he had 5 clones. "That's SO unfair Naruto!" Becky exclaimed. Becky tried to find an alternative although she was able to tell who Naruto was and who his clones were. "Come on Becky, try making more clones." Naruto said, "I don't know how Naruto. This is all I can come up with." Becky said frustratingly. "Can you feel your flow of chakra with the two clones that you have?" "Yea. So what?" "You have to try making it stronger and let the flow keep going continuously." Naruto said with a tone that sounded like he had a little faith in her. Becky tried but it wasn't going the way Becky had wanted to. "Forget it! I don't have time for this right now!" Becky yelled in an angry tone.

Becky decided to try fighting the way she always had when she got into a fight at school and the way her and Steven would fight in his basement. Steven taught Becky boxing and Becky had taught him different techniques that she had come up with. Becky ran towards Naruto with the two shadow clones that she had. She knew it was going to be difficult mainly because she was outnumbered. Becky went to punch Naruto in the face while her clones were occupying Naruto's clones. She knew that he would dodge it so when he moved to the left, she brought up her left leg and kicked him in the back of the neck. He tried keeping his balance but Becky knelt down and kicked his legs out from underneath him with her right leg and he hit the ground hard. The back of his head hit a rock and he started bleeding but he was ok enough to stand back up. Once he was up, Becky found some string in one of Shikamaru's pockets and pulled it out. Becky estimated about how much string she had and estimated about 6 ½ feet. She tugged on it a bit to see how strong it was. She decided really quickly that she needed to get him back on the ground. Naruto's clones had gotten rid of her clones so now it was just her and 3 Narutos. Becky was going to try wrapping Naruto up but Ashley stopped her. "BECKY! TRY GETTING YOUR ZANPAKTOU!" Becky automatically knew what to do. She took the string and threw it towards her zanpaktou and got it gripped around both handles. She took a quick jerk and in a blink of an eye, she had her zanpaktou back. She immediately charged for Naruto and tried to cut him, in which she succeeded. Becky started swinging the deadly knives around aiming for Naruto but not trying to hit any critical areas, she didn't want to kill him.

"Wow, she is very skilled with knives. Where did she learn that?" Shikamaru said. "Her and Steven are very good with knives, they collect them too." Ashley replied. Kakashi started to wonder if Becky was actually going to kill him. Kakashi called a time out. "Naruto, are you holding back on her or is she actually beating you?" Kakashi asked very curiously and concerned. "No Kakashi-sensei. She is actually beating me. She's very strong and DID YOU SEE HER WITH THOSE KNIVES?! SHES INSANE!!" Naruto said. "Ok this sparring match is on hold until later." Kakashi announced. Becky noticed that she had a big gash in her right hand. She walked up to Naruto and apologized. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to get that bad with my zanpaktou." Becky smiled sympathetically.

"I just had to let a lot of my feelings out and we were sparring and I feel bad that I took it out on you."

"It's no big deal really." Naruto smiled with his hand behind his head in the goofy way that he does.

"I mean, we were sparring right? You were only doing what Kakashi-sensei wanted you to do."

"I know Naruto but I mean I didn't want to hurt you as bad as I did."

"Aww Becky don't worry about it. It's not like I'm in a lot of pain."

"Well you may not be in pain but, I did cut you up pretty bad." Becky said pointing to Naruto's shirt.

"Ahh it's nothing really. I've had worse wounds than this." Naruto smiled trying to make Becky feel better. "Plus, look at your hand, I mean, it looks a lot worse than any of mine. You should actually go to Kakashi-sensei and see if you should have Sakura heal it. She does it all the time."

"Thanks Naruto." Becky said with a smile on her face.

Becky turned around to say something to Ashley but she saw her running the opposite way. Steven was calling her over to the ladder. He said that Urahara wanted to talk to her. Ashley went up the ladder and Steven came back and sat in-between Becky and Shikamaru. Shikamaru moved to the opposite side of Becky so he could help her with her wounded hand. Becky went to give Shikamaru his vest back. "Hey thanks Shikamaru." she said with a big smile on her face as Shikamaru wrapped her hand up in a bandage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Quality time

While Shikamaru wrapped up Becky's hand she fidgeted she couldn't stand the awkward silence.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked.

"Well why not?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow replied.

"Well I mean, Naruto acted like Sakura was going to bandage my hand."

"Well I was already here so deal with it."

"Fine be an douche bag"

"Well sorry but you really need to relax your starting to get as annoying as Sakura"

"YOU DID NOT JUST COMPARE ME TO A FUCKING BITCH LIKE SAKURA. THAT'S WORSE THAN BEING COMPARED TO FUCKING RUKIA!!"

"B-but I didn't m-mean it t-that way" cringed Shikamaru.

"NO! You didn't don't try to squirm out of it"

"I'm sorry ok I didn't mean to"

"AWW you're so adorable! I was just kidding Shikamaru." Becky said smiling just as Shikamaru finished wrapping up her hand. Becky got up on her knees and gave Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. Hope I wasn't too troublesome." and with that, she walked over to Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Renji to go watch Ichigo and Rukia spar, leaving a shade of crimson on Shikamaru's face. "Uh-Oh get it!" Shikamaru looked over to his right to see a smirking Steven. "Oh get over yourself Steven, like she actually meant something by that." Shikamaru said trying to cover up the blush that was glued to his face.

"Dude, I know Becky, and I know that she doesn't just kiss guys on the cheek for no reason, usually not even to say Hello."

"Look, if she did mean anything by it, it was more than likely just a thank you thing. I mean, what's there to really like in me?"

"Well dude, I'm not one to answer that because I don't really go that way but if you want a real answer, I'll go ask Becky." Steven chuckled.

"NO! Don't do that." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Why not dude? Don't you want to know?" Steven questioned kind of sarcastically.

"Well kinda but I mean why do you have to ask her?"

Just then they heard Becky, Naruto and Renji jump up cheering as if they were at a football game and their team scored a touchdown. They looked over to see Ichigo beating Rukia but then out of nowhere, Rukia pulled a strange move and Ichigo was down on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Renji, Becky, and Naruto whined, pouted, and slumped back down into their original spots. Rukia went up to Ichigo and offered her hand, which Ichigo turned down. Rukia gave him a death glare, "If you don't lose your attitude, I'm going to put another Kido on you!" Rukia snapped. Ichigo immediately took Rukia's hand.

"Aw come on Ichigo, don't be such a pansy!" Renji yelled laughing.

Ichigo growled at Renji and charged at Renji with Zangetsu. Renji quickly grabbed Zabimaru and dodged Ichigo's attack and they started to fight. Becky and Naruto looked at each other and they could just read each others faces and knew that Renji and Ichigo were not playing around, they were not training, they were fighting to the death here. Naruto looked at Kakashi, who was just sitting their reading his book (as usual), and tried to get Kakashi's attention. Naruto finally called him and pointed at Ichigo and Renji's little display. Kakashi quickly got up and in the blink of an eye, Kakashi had them each tied up in that special string that he carries in his vest. Becky was amazed. She had never seen anything like that done right before her eyes.

Steven called Becky over to where he and Shikamaru were sitting and Shikamaru started to get tense. Shikamaru was starting to realize that even though Becky was pretty energetic, sarcastic, and seemed to be pretty happy most of the time, that he was getting a little crush on her. When Becky got over to where they were, his heart started to beat faster and he started to sweat a little bit. Shikamaru was so into trying to get himself to calm down that he didn't even know that Becky was already sitting down talking to him.

"Earth to Shikamaruuuuuu!" Becky said looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

Becky looked at Steven when she noticed something wasn't right about Shikamaru.

She put her hands up to her mouth to make a walkie talkie noise and said "Houston, we have a problem."

Steven started laughing which caused Becky to giggle and roll her eyes. She then crawled closer to Shikamaru and then kind of tapped his face trying to get his attention. She got some of his attention because now he was actually responding to her actions. He kind of got startled that she was right up in his face and fell back to the position that he was leaning on his elbow.

"Steven I could have some real fun right now." Becky said to Steven grinning from ear to ear.

Shikamaru's face grew even redder, but for some reason he started to calm down. He stopped sweating and his heart went down to his average rate. Becky was going to do something but then she kind of thought about it and decided to leave Shikamaru alone. She knew that there was something wrong and didn't quite know what it was, although Steven knew quite well what was wrong. A loud grunting noise that came from Ichigo caught Becky's attention and she quickly turned to see what was going on. Kakashi was trying to calm down the two raging men. It wasn't really working and Kakashi noticed.

"Either you two get yourselves together now or you both are going to sit here until you set your differences aside."

Renji and Ichigo both looked the opposite way and just ignored each other.

"Well it looks like this is going to take a while." Kakashi said while sitting down and taking out his book.

Becky looked back at Shikamaru and she was still partially hovering over him so she backed up to give him space. "Well I think I'll leave you two alone for now, plus I have some unfinished business to attend to." Steven stated while getting up to go speak with Naruto and Sasuke. He seemed to fit in pretty well with them. He was like both of them combined. He had and ego like Sasuke and he was hyperactive like Naruto.

Becky looked back at Shikamaru with a cocked eyebrow but then grew a concerned look. "What's the matter Shikamaru?"

"Uhm n-nothing! What would make you think something is wrong?"

"Well your acting strange."

"I am not acting strange!"

"Yes you are and your starting to raise your voice again."

"NO IM NOT!"

Becky kept her voice down because one thing she knew was that if you're trying to calm someone else down, raising your voice as well will just make things worse. "Look Shikamaru, I'm just trying to help. Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Shikamaru tried to find a way to put his thoughts into words but not let too much information out. "Look maybe I just don't find you as troublesome as most of the other girls are okay?!"

Becky grinned a little bit and knew exactly what was wrong with him. He had a little crush on her. She didn't really want to make him mad or embarrass him so she kind of kept her thoughts to herself and glanced over to the ladder.

"Let's go find something to eat ok? I'm starving!"

Shikamaru relaxed a little bit and went with Becky and started climbing up the ladder.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Dirty Minds

P.O.V. - Normal

As Shikamaru and Becky were going though the hall toward the kitchen they heard a voice "_Wow that thing is huge_." "_Yeah I know there __**hard**__ to find_." Becky made a strange face like she just ate a sour lemon [O.o. "_Damn I can't find the rubber thingies_." They came to realize that the voices belonged to Ashley and Urahara.

"_Oh __**they're **__over here_" Urahara replied to Ashley. Shikamaru made a shocked face and mouthed 'Oh my god!' Becky almost fell over in shock, but Shikamaru caught her before she hit face first on the floor. Luckily or unluckily Shikamaru caught her by the waist. Becky looked up at him with a blush on her face and with Shikamaru having a blush darker than Becky's. They heard foot steps coming and hurriedly separated from each other. "Sorry" whispered Shikamaru. "No it was my fault. Thanks for catching me." Becky murmured. "_Hey what's taking you so long I'm hungry!_" whined Steven [A.K.A Potato Head

P.O.V. - Ashley and Urahara

"_Do you think this color will look alright_?" Ashley asked looking at Urahara with an unsure look.

"_Yes. I can just picture you now. But the real question is do you really want to change from green to a color like this_?" Urahara replied with a little smile on his face.

Ashley had to think about this decision for a moment. She bit her lip and kept on pondering as to whether or not she really wanted to do this.

"_Yea I'm sure_." she finally decided and smiled at Urahara.

"_What a trooper_." Urahara said putting on a rubber glove.

"_Okay, we need to wash your hair_."

P.O.V. – Normal

Steven stopped walking when he saw Becky and Shikamaru blushing and Becky was rubbing her left arm and Steven knows that Becky only does that when she gets really nervous or really embarrassed. He grew a huge grin on his face and walked up to Shikamaru and put his arm around his shoulder and said, "_Let's take a little walk_." Shikamaru didn't really have an option because Steven was dragging him. Becky felt strange. Steven was like a big brother to her instead of a cousin. They were always together since she was born and he was the only relative she had besides her dad that she was really close to.

Becky stood there until her stomach growled and interrupted her thoughts. "_I need to find some food_." she mumbled to herself.

"_**Stop it Urahara you're getting me all wet**_!" Becky heard Ashley say to Urahara. She slumped down to the floor and banged her head against a shelf and heard Ashley laughing and giggling. She looked to her left and saw Steven and Shikamaru standing outside talking and laughing. Just then in the corner of her eye, she saw something blue. She turned to look and she saw a whole shelf of Oreos. Becky lost it. She started to rip open a package of Oreos and started to eat them like she hasn't eaten in a week. Then out of no where, "_Oh that feels good Urahara_." Becky was getting very concerned as to what they were doing in that room. Becky finally took her gaze away from the door and saw a freezer with milk in it. Becky took a half gallon of milk out of the freezer and started to drink right out of the carton. She sat back down in her original spot and resumed eating and drinking. About five minutes later. Steven and Shikamaru came back in and saw Becky sitting there with an empty package of Oreos, a just-opened package of Oreos on her lap, and an almost empty half gallon of milk. Shikamaru's mouth dropped open.

"_Wow, she can really put it away_." Shikamaru said in shock.

"_Yea she's a human garbage disposal_." Steven replied.

Becky just smirked and put another Oreo in her mouth.

"_She is almost as bad as you_." Shikamaru chuckled.

"_I am sometimes_." Becky smiled with a cookie in her mouth. Steven and Shikamaru just laughed. Becky offered them some cookies. Steven and Shikamaru both sat on different sides of her, Steven on her left and Shikamaru on her right. Becky swallowed her cookie and finished the rest of the milk.

"_Well it looks like we are going to need more milk_." Becky stated.

"_Dude you keep drinking milk like that and its going to cause you problems_." Shikamaru said to Becky.

"_Nah I drink milk like this all the time. It's one of my favorite drinks_." Becky smiled and cocked her head to the side.

Steven, Becky, and Shikamaru heard a loud bang and saw Kakashi throw Ichigo and Renji through the door and told them to behave themselves. Steven, Becky, and Shikamaru started to laugh. Sasuke, Rukia, Naruto, and Sakura sat around Steven, Becky, and Shikamaru and laughed while eating Oreos.

"_Ohh its so milky and good_." It was Ashley again. Everyone looked at the door and had this questionable and curious looks. Then they heard the doorknob turn and out came Urahara. He took something and put it in his pocket and all they could see was a little piece of rubber poking out. Every ones jaw dropped. Then they saw Ashley's hand around the door frame with an empty can of whipped cream, "_Get some more whipped cream! Were out_!" "_Yes master_." "_AND DON'T FORGET MY CHOCOLATE_!" "_Yes_ _dear_." Every one was way beyond curious at this point and they couldn't do anything but stare at Mr. Hat and Clogs. He retrieved the items he was told to get and went back into the room. Everyone stared at the door.

"_I meant MELTED chocolate! What am I supposed to do with a bar of chocolate? How am I supposed to pour this? I have a decent amount of surface area I need to pour it over_."

"_Okay okay okay! We can just melt it_!"

Everyone tried to ignore it. They pretty much just went about their business. About 20 minutes later……. "_OH MY GOD WERE FINALLY DONE_!" Ashley yelled. Then the door flung open and there was Urahara and a purple-ish color haired girl. When Steven and Becky took a good look at the girl, they realized that is was in fact Ashley.

"_Hey, we made sundaes_." Ashley said smiling from ear to ear holding a big tray filled with little ice cream sundaes. Everyone grew relieved and Ashley and Urahara looked at everyone with confused looks. "_What did you guys think we were doing_?" Ashley asked. Becky looked up at Ashley and replied, "_Believe me, you don't want to know_."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Night One

When everyone was done with their sundaes, Kakashi noted that it was almost 6:30 p.m.

"How do you know that Kakashi?" Ashley asked.

"You can tell by the setting of the sun." Kakashi replied.

"Or you could have looked at one of our cell phones." Becky said sarcastically. Once Becky said that, her phone started ringing. She instantly out of instinct answered it.

"Yo!" She answered.

"I'm watching you." the anonymous voice replied.

"Who is this?" Becky snapped sounding a little irritated. Then the call ended.

"I hate these bull shit calls. They're so pointless." Just as Becky said that, Ashley's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I'm watching you along with your little friend." the same anonymous voice said.

"Dude who the hell are you?" Ashley said sounding annoyed.

"I'm just going to let you know, I'm going to be the next hokage!" the anonymous voice said.

Right then and there, Ashley knew who it was. "Naruto you duesch bag! Stop being like potato head!" Ashley snapped. Steven and Naruto started to laugh hysterically. Becky gave Naruto a little tap on the head and her and Ashley started to giggle at the whole situation.

Ashley had a remembered that her, Becky, and Steven had no place to stay so she brought up the problem. "You guys, where are we going to stay tonight?" Becky and Steven just looked at each other. Everyone was so into the events of that day that nobody really thought about it. Renji stood up. "You can all crash at my place if you want. I mean were having Sasuke's party at my place anyway." Ashley and Becky looked at each other and smiled big. They wouldn't want to spend the night any where else.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Becky asked.

"Where ever you find a place. I'm sleeping in my own bed so that's off limits." Renji said.

"Or IS it?" Ashley replied with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Ok well if you guys are going to do that then you better go now." Urahara said.

"Aren't you coming?" Ashley asked in a baby voice with a pout.

"I don't think any one would want me to be there while you guys are 'partying'." he replied.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT WOULD MAKE OUR NIGHT!!" Becky and Ashley yelled.

"Well alright then but i am going to change my clothes for that." Urahara replied.

"What are you going to wear Mr. Hat and Clogs?" Ichigo asked.

"Something that won't allow you to call me Mr. Hat and Clogs for a little while."

Ashley and Becky looked at each other with curious looks. Everyone sat down and started to talk about Sasuke's party while Sasuke sat there being emo about it and Urahara went to go get changed. When Urahara came back, everyone's jaws dropped. He was so different. He had on a plain white tee shirt, some blue jeans, some black combat boots, and a green hoodie.

"Damn not bad. I mean I didn't say that" Ashley blurted out.

"See I can dress normal some times." smirked Urahara.

"Yeah not bad." commented Becky.

"Okay everyone stop staring at me and get back to the training room. We have to get to the soul society now." Urahara said with a semi-serious tone.

Everyone went back to the training area to go to the soul society. Urahara and Renji opened up the senkaimon. Ichigo, Steven, and Rukia went first to leave, then Renji conducted Ashley and Becky to go through and Becky had to be spastic and she held her nose and jumped through the gateway as if she was jumping into a pool, which left everyone in the training area laughing.

Ashley walked through the senkaimon followed by Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, Urahara, and then Renji. When everyone was in there, Becky landed on Steven with her spastic move and everyone laughed. When Becky and Steven got up, they were filthy and laughing idiots. Renji brought them to a clothing store because almost everyone except Renji, Rukia, Ichigo and Urahara only had one pair of clothes. When they were at the store, Ashley blurted out, "OH MY GOD! THIS IS WALMART! I didn't know dead people went to Walmart."

"Yeah that's kind of weird. I mean they don't eat do they?" Becky commented.

"Yes we do eat and we don't like being called dead people." Rukia said glaring at Becky once again.

"Well I'm sorry, that was a rather mean thing to say." Ashley said sympathetically.

"Yeah you better be." Rukia snapped.

"Bitch you did not just say that!" Ashley glared stepping towards Rukia.

"Oh yes she did!" Becky stated while snapping her fingers.

Ashley got in Rukia's face "Don't be a bitch if you cant back it up. I said I was sorry that doesn't mean for you to fucking snap at me ok Bitch." Rukia backed up a bit.

"Sorry." Rukia mumbled.

Becky and Steven stood there in shock. They have never seen Ashley get angry like that. "Okay well how about we go get your stuff." Renji said trying to break up the scene.

By the time they were getting ready to pay for everything, they each had enough clothes for 4 months, including pajamas. Steven even got a pair of sneakers so he could run around and train easier. Urahara saw a pair of underwear on the floor and picked them up. Sakura looked at Urahara and grew 100 shades of red. "Those are mine!" she squealed snatching them out of Urahara's hand. "You wear granny-panties like those?" Steven snickered. Sasuke snorted and walked toward Steven and Renji. Ashley and Becky both took a pair of their underwear and showed Sakura, "These are what you need." Ashley commented. Sasuke looked at Ashley and Shikamaru looked at Becky and just smirked. This scene even made Kakashi dig his nose out from his book. "Here Kakashi, this is what real men read." Renji stated handing him a 'special magazine'. "Actually, ill hold on to this for later, you'll need alone time for this." He said with a smirk.

When the total was rung up, Ashley, Becky, and Steven's jaws dropped. "Is that all? Well in that case, ill get these." Renji said handing the cashier a pair of sunglasses he wanted.

When they got to Renji's place, everyone but Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara were amazed. Renji had 2 guest rooms. Sakura suggested that they have one guest room for the guys, and one for the girls. Ashley, Becky, Rukia, and Sakura put their clothes in the dressers and all the guys put their stuff in the other room. The guys obviously had to get the bigger guest room due to the larger amount of people. In the process of Ashley putting her clothes away, she noticed a closet. When she opened it, there were some instruments in it. There were guitars, drums, bass guitars, trombones, a flute, two violins and a keyboard. Ashley and Becky started to play around and tune the guitars they picked out until they were interrupted by an argument between Rukia and Sakura about who is going to get the top bunk of the bunk bed in there. Becky had had enough of their bickering at each other and finally she spoke up, "LOOK! HOW ABOUT THIS, IM GETTING THE TOP BUNK!" They both looked at her like they were going to go off on her but Becky spoke up quickly, "and if you say ONE word, I will beat you two senseless." They both closed their mouths quickly and Ashley snorted a laugh.

When everyone was finished eating ramen that Ashley and Becky made, with Naruto watched intently, Becky was going through the videos on her cell phone and decided she wanted to watch _The Fast and The Furious _because its one of her favorite movies. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru seemed to be somewhat interested but everyone else wanted to watch one of Renji's vampire movies. Becky, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke stayed in the den to watch their movie and everyone else went into Renji's room to decide on a movie.

When everyone was ready, they started their movies. About halfway through the movie that Becky, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were watching, Naruto had heard a quiet snore come from the couch behind him and saw Shikamaru asleep with his arm hanging off the back of the couch with Becky asleep on his shoulder. Naruto poked Sasuke in the shoulder and pointed to Shikamaru and Naruto. Sasuke just smirked and said, "Ehh it's getting late, I'm going to bed."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The morning of Sasuke's Party

Ashley woke up and smelled food. She heard her stomach growl and got up. She started to follow the sent of the food. She started to walk faster and just as she was about to pass through the den, she saw Shikamaru with Becky fast asleep on his chest. This didn't stop her though. She found something heavy and threw it at Becky's head and yelled 'Food!' As soon as Becky heard that, she pushed herself up using Shikamaru's right leg as support and darted after Ashley. Shikamaru had a spaz attack from Becky's actions. He opens his eyes so wide that his eyes look like they are ready to pop out of his head as he watched Becky chase after Ashley. Then he sat there wondering why Becky was asleep on him and what happened the night before. All he could remember was sitting on the couch with her watching _The Fast and The Furious_ with Naruto and Sasuke. Just as he snapped back into reality, he saw Naruto walking by with Steven and they started to chuckle at him. He gave them a look and then got up and headed for the kitchen.

When he got in there, he saw everyone there but Sakura and Rukia sitting at the table. Everyone but Becky and Ashley were sitting there eating. Ashley and Becky just stared at the food.

"What the hell is this? It smelt good but it looks like crap." Ashley said and Becky just giggled.

Renji looked at the food and then looked at Ashley and Becky. "Well its Miso soup, which has some tofu crap in it and green onions, some Kimichi because that's what Urahara wanted and he made it, which is some Korean pickles, over here..." Renji said pointing to another dish, "we have Monjya-yaki, and then here we have some Hiroshima-style oyster nobe."

"Ohhh..." Becky said with a kind of disgusted face. "Well I guess I cant just say its disgusting until after I try it." and with that, she and Ashley lunged out at the food and Steven joined them. Renji looked at Urahara with a concerned look and Urahara already knew what the look was for. They both knew that your not supposed to mix all of the food together.

By the time that everyone was done eating, Ashley, Becky, and Steven all had stomachaches. Ashley and Steven started to fight over the bathroom but Becky was just too afraid to move so she sat in her chair holding her stomach while Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were trying to make her feel better. Renji went up to Ashley who was banging and screaming at the bathroom door, in which Steven was occupying, to take her to the bathroom attached to the guys guest room. Renji came out to Urahara and Ichigo, "Hey we should actually start doing stuff for Sasuke's party." they agreed and started.

About and hour later, Ashley, Becky, and Steven were better. When Steven got out of the bathroom, he plopped down on one of the couches in the den and saw the decorations, "Wow. You guys are doing good."

"Yea well, how you feeling?" asked Becky as she made her way to another couch.

"I'm ok, but I don't know about Ashley I haven't seen her at all."

"Yeah I think she is still in the bathroom in Renji's room. Oh my god hey your Neji." Becky said when she saw Neji walk in the room with his cousin Hinata. "And your Hinata. Your one of the few girls on Naruto that I actually like."

Hinata and Neji gave a confused look "Uh thanks I guess what do you mean on Naruto."

"Oh its a long story. Hey Neji will you go check on my friend Ashley she's in the room up the stairs and to the left in a bedroom she was sick but I don't know if she is out yet or not."

"Yeah I guess. As long as she isn't annoying like Sakura or that Rukia chick that tried to hit on me when I met her. She's kind of creeping me out."

"I wouldn't worry about that she isn't like those bitches." After Becky was done talking she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ Small Time skip ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ

When Ashley thought she was finally done in the bathroom, she made her way out the bedroom but didn't get very far. And ended up just laying in the middle of Renji's bed curled up in a ball. Ashley had her back to the bedroom door and didn't see someone coming into the room. "Hello" came a quiet voice that sounded strangely familiar.

Ashley turned her head to see who it was. "Hi I know you your Neji"

"Yeah that's what your friend said too."

"Yeah that's not surprising since its Becky."

"Well Becky asked me to check on you. So are you alright?" Neji said as he walked to the bed.

"Yeah I'm ok"

"Are you sure I mean you are rolled up in a ball in the dark."

"Ok fine I'm not totally ok but I just got out of the bathroom from throwing up for the past 3 and a half hours."

"Sorry didn't mean to make you mad."

"You didn't I was just sayin..." Ashley's voice drifted off.

Neji put a hand on Ashley's back and started to make circles with the palm of his hand, trying to soothe her. "Is this ok"

"Hmm yeah great thanks..." Ashley had started to close her eyes and drift to sleep.

Neji was paying to much attention to Ashley that he didn't notice Renji come into his room. "What are you doing," he said with a glare on his face.

"What does it look like asshole she wasn't feeling well so I was rubbing her back and look it worked she's asleep now so don't accuse me of anything."

"Fine but get the fuck out of my room!" Renji said as loud as he could without waking Ashley up. He walked over to Ashley to make sure she was still asleep.

ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ Back to the party ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ ϑ

Urahara was putting some more food out while Ichigo, Rukia, Sakura, and Hinata were doing what your supposed to do at a party, they were partying, Kakashi was reading his book while leaning up against a wall, Becky was asleep leaning against a wall next to the couch and Shikamaru was drifting off to sleep.

When Neji came back out, he was looking around for Naruto to settle the beef between them. He must have been looking around for a good solid hour. He got fed up and found Becky and woke her up, "Hey, do you know where Naruto is?" he questioned in a tone that made the situation sound top secret or something.

"Why? Are you planning on fighting him or something?" she asked with a giggle.

"Are you psychic?" Neji asked in amazement.

"No but I know more about you than you think." she replied in a semi serious tone. "I don't know where he is but I will help you go look for him. And, you are not going to start fighting him!" She said sticking her finger in his face. With that they got up and went looking for him.

On their way outside, Becky saw Sasuke. "Dude! What the hell are you doing?! There's a whole party going on in there for you! Get your ass in there!" she ordered. Sasuke just looked at her.

"I said you guys can have a party for me, I didn't say I would actually go." he said very coldly.

"Look! STOP being EMO and GET YOUR ASS IN THERE!" she yelled grabbing a hold of his shirt collar. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was nervous in that position.

"Fine. I'll go. But I'm going to regret it." he said heading towards the house.

"Wow, he listened to you, thats amazing." Neji said.

"Yea, now let's go look for Naruto." she said walking away.

"Why don't you just search from the tree-tops?" Neji questioned.

"Because I don't feel like climbing a tree." she replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Cant you just jump?" he asked jumping to a branch.

"Smart ass." she just simply stated.

"Just try it." Neji said.

Becky just growled and tried it and what do you know. She did it. She was amazed and she was gonna have to tell Ashley and Steven later. Just as she was looking down, she saw Naruto sitting under a cherry blossom tree just throwing pebbles into a little pond that Renji had. Becky jumped down and told Neji to stay there as she walked over to him.

"Hey Naruto." she said in a concerned voice.

"Hey Becky." he said in a very sad voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He just shook his head. "Naruto please tell me what's wrong." she pleaded. As she sat there staring at him, she saw a tear slide down his cheek. "Oh my god Naruto!" she said very sympathetically taking him into her arms and stroking his hair. "What's wrong?!"

"I told Sakura that I really liked her and almost even loved her and she just laughed in my face and said 'not in a million years'." by the end of that sentence, Naruto was balling. Becky kept trying to calm him down and mouthed to Neji, 'Go get Ashley '. He did just as he was told and about 5 minutes later, Ashley came out and saw Becky and Naruto. "Oh my god what happened?" she asked as she ran over. Becky told her what happened as Naruto started to calm down and Ashley just snapped. She got up and grabbed Becky by the wrist and dragged her away with Naruto fixing himself and following them. "We are going to beat the crap out of her Becky!"

"Well I could have told you that now let go of me!" she said jerking her wrist. "Now lets go get her."

They stormed into the house and saw everyone up and dancing or eating. They spotted Sakura dancing with Hinata. Becky and Ashley grabbed her by her hair and dragged her outside. Everyone went outside to see what was going on. Even Shikamaru got up and outside for this. Sasuke grew a little grin on his face and said, "This is the best party ever."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Sasuke's party

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET GO OF ME!" Sakura screamed.

"YOU'RE BEING A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO?!" Becky screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Sakura yelled trying to get Becky to let go of her hair.

"HOW COULD YOU TREAT NARUTO LIKE THAT?! AFTER HE TOLD YOU HOW HE FELT ABOUT YOU!" Ashley screamed.

Kakashi looked at Urahara. Urahara gave him a look that just said 'Let it go, lets see if they can actually beat her'.

Just as Ashley was about to punch Sakura in the face, Naruto jumped in. "STOP IT! I don't want you all to figh-" he was cut off by Sasuke putting a hand over his mouth and pulling him away.

Ashley finally gave her first blow. Becky let go of Sakura's hair and jumped on her and started throwing punches. Ashley pushed Becky off and started screaming in Sakura's face, "THIS IS HOW WE DO IN THE U.S.!"

"Well then, let me show you how we do in THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE!" Sakura said as she broke away. She took a few kunai out of her pouch and threw them at Ashley and Becky. Ashley dropped to the floor to dodge it and then looked at where Becky was but she was no longer there. She noticed a sharp pain in her leg and saw a kunai in her leg, she pulled it out and just as she did, she saw a kunai fall from the tree. She looked up and saw Becky standing on a branch with a big gash in her right arm. "How did you get up there?!" she exclaimed.

"I just jumped! Neji showed me. Try it!" Becky said. Ashley got up but had some trouble but only for a short period of time. She started walking towards the tree and then jumped. Suddenly she was standing on a tree branch right next to Becky. "Becky, where are our zanpaktou's?"

"In the house! OH CRAP!" Becky said in a soft voice. Ashley and Becky started to jump through the trees until Becky was jerked back by Ashley. "Look Beck, in the window!" In through the window, were Becky's, Ashley's, and Steven's zanpaktou's. Becky told Ashley to make sure that Sakura wasn't following them and that if she came, to beat the crap out of her. Becky jumped down from the tree, climbed in through the window, and grabbed hers and Ashley's zanpaktou.

When she climbed back out of the window, Sakura was running right around the corner and Ashley was nowhere to be found. Becky heard a big thud behind her and turned around to see Ashley standing there drawing her zanpaktou and getting in her stance. Becky started to draw her zanpaktou. Sakura drew out two kunai and looked at Becky, "I should get rid of you first since we can relate with our weapons better." Becky didn't really understand but then noticed that she had two kunai and that she had two 3 foot knives. Ashley jumped in front of Becky, "No we fight as a team. Just like you Sasuke AND Naruto would fight. Don't hold out on me just because I have a different weapon than the both of you."

"You two are hilarious. You two actually think you can beat me?" Sakura laughed

"Well yea because you suck at fighting." Ashley stated. Sakura grew a straight face and charged after them screaming,"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO CAN'T FIGHT!". Just as she almost hit Becky, Ashley stuck her foot out and Sakura landed face first on the ground. Becky couldn't help but laugh. Ashley put her zanpaktou away. Becky looked at her with a puzzled stare. "I want to try different jutsu's like you did when you were sparring with Naruto." Becky nodded and let Ashley have some space. Ashley stood there with her hands held in a way that would help her focus her chakra, then let her arms drop and she looked at Becky and sighed. "I don't even know what to try. I'm not even good at remembering names and faces, how am I supposed to remember hand seals and jutsu's?" Becky just chuckled. "Here Ash." she did a few hand seals and yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu!" and 5 shadow clones appeared. "Dude I swear, you are Naruto's invincible clone." Ashley said giggling.

While Becky and Ashley were laughing, Sakura took out 5 kunai and threw them at Becky and Ashley. Ashley quickly did some hand seals and a shield came up in front of her, Becky, and all of her clones. Becky was amazed. "DUDE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! IT WAS COOL THOUGH!"

While they were being all caught up in their amazement, Sakura decided to go for an attack. Just as she was about to strike, a man with long black hair stood in her way. Sakura stopped short and fell backward. She stared up at the man and started to crawl back until she hit Kakashi's leg. Renji walked up to the black haired man. "Why hello there Captain Kuchiki." Ashley and Becky just stared at him. "What's going on here Renji?"

"Oh, these three are just training." Renji replied with his usual smirk.

"Well I don't want to interrupt but there is a little alert from all the unknown spiritual pressure."

"Of course Captain Kuchiki." Renji said making sure that the fight was broken up. Byakuya started to leave. "Hey Byakuya!" Becky and Ashley said jogging towards him. Byakuya just turned them around and glared at them with his cold eyes. "You will call me **Captain** Kuchiki. Do I make myself clear?" Becky and Ashley froze. They weren't really expecting that reaction. Ashley quickly thought of something to say, "We- well we were ju-just wondering i-if you could tell us some ways to learn the power of our zanpaktou faster." Ashley stuttered. He looked at them and then at their zanpaktou. "Where are you two from?" Just then, Steven popped out of nowhere. "From the U.S. Baby!" Byakuya just looked at him, and kept on walking. Ashley and Becky got a little irritated and walked right past Renji, Urahara, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ichigo, and Rukia, and stepped over Sakura. "Where are you two going?!" Naruto asked. Becky turned around and gave a nasty look, not to any one in particular, just a dirty look then kept on looking at where she was going. "For a walk!" she snapped with Ashley dragging her telling her to walk faster.

Ashley and Becky were walking around for a good 2 hours without saying a word. While they were coming to a stop, they saw a little park. They decided to sit on the swings for a little while. While they were swinging, they noticed someone sitting on the edge of a sandbox. Ashley looked at Becky who was looking towards the sandbox smirking. "What are you smirking at?" Ashley asked. Becky looked at Ashley and nudged her head towards the sandbox. Ashley looked at Becky and smirked. "I would laugh if he was like Gaara." They started to laugh then Becky said rather loudly, "Yea ok, if that was Gaara, I would be in shock." They noticed the person was looking at them. When they looked at the person, he turned back around really quick. "Becky you don't really think that that could be Gaara, do you?" Becky looked at the person again and then said, "Ashley I don't really know, at this point we have seen just about every body else, I would believe it if it was him." There was a long pause. "Maybe we should go see." "Ok." Becky said as they got up to walk towards this unknown person.

"Gaara?" Ashley asked. The red haired person looked up.

"Oh my god you are Gaara!" Becky exclaimed. They look at Gaara when all of a sudden the cork on his gourd came off and sand started to come out. "HOLY SHIT RUN!" yelled Becky and Ashley at the same time

"NO don't run! Please come back!"

Ashley turned back to Gaara "Promise not to kill us. Cause I don't think I would win against your sand." "Yeah I don't think I would either" added Becky.

"Sorry my demon is very protective and he thinks your going to try and hurt me."

"Aww we would never hurt you" said Becky

"Yeah you're the cutest emo ever" exclaimed Ashley. Gaara blushed a little at that.

"Oh my god your even cuter when you blush" said Becky.

"What are you doing here by yourself where is Temari and Kankuro and your freaky looking sensei?"

Gaara looked at them confused "How do you know them? Kankuro got hungry so he dragged Temari and sensei to go eat."

"Aww and they left you by yourself in the sandbox." Cried Ashley.

"Uhh yeah? You didn't answer my question though."

"It is a really long story and I don't feel like telling it. To make a long story short, we jumped through my closet and BAM! Here we are." Becky explained.

"Still doesn't answer why you know so much about me."

"Look, where we come from we just know a lot about you. Don't worry we're not stalkers just fangirls." Ashley said.

Gaara looked pretty confused but just shrugged his shoulders and said "Whatever."

"You want to come walking with us?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure. I don't really have anything else to do." Gaara said as he got up. "So where you want to go."

"Idk my Bff Jill." Ashley exclaimed.

"A.K.A we don't know just walking," explained Becky

"Wow your taller than you are on TV." Ashley saw how tall Gaara was he must have been 6'1" which was tall even compared to Becky who was 5'8".

Gaara just shrugged and they started walking. They walked past a restaurant where they saw someone was smushing their nose up against the window. Gaara threw a little pebble at it and Becky and Ashley looked. They saw that it was Kankuro and Temari started smacking him with both of her chopsticks. Temari mouthed to Gaara 'Meet us back here in an hour.' Gaara looked at Becky and Ashley. "What am I supposed to do, we don't even know where to stay." Becky looked at Gaara, "Tell them to get their crap together now and come with us." He nodded and did as Becky said.

When they arrived back to the house, it was about 11:30 p.m. Becky went into the boys guest room to see if any one was in there and only Kakashi, Urahara, Sasuke, and Ichigo were in there. "You guys can sleep in here." Kankuro jumped right into a bed and Gaara followed. He took off his gourd and his coat, and just lay down in the bed and quickly drifted to sleep. "Here. Follow me Temari." Ashley said as Becky went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Temari quickly found a bed and fell right to sleep. Ashley heard Becky snort and silently ran into the kitchen. Becky was on the floor laughing and saw Steven and Naruto asleep on the counter with a bottle of sake in each hand. Becky and Ashley took the bottles away and started to drink from them. While they were chugging, they heard some footsteps enter the room. Ashley quickly threw the bottle in the sink and Becky just turned around slowly with the bottle hanging out of her mouth and said "What?" Renji just chuckled and said, "I'm going back to bed." "OOOO CAN I COME TO?! Temari took over my bed."

"Who the hell is Temari?" Renji asked. Becky just smirked and said, "I guess you'll have to find out in the morning."

"Fine come on Ashley." Renji said and Ashley just squealed quietly. "I'm sure you'll be fine sleeping with Shikamaru again, right?"

"Hellur! Of course!" Becky said doing this weird hand motion.

"Ok then. Good night." Renji said while Ashley just smiled wide at Becky.

"Night." Becky said walking to the den and she saw Shikamaru on the couch sleeping. She still had the bottle of sake in her hand. She picked up his feet, sat down, then put his feet on her lap. She found the remote to the TV and started flipping through the channels trying to find something good and noticed that she felt like she was being watched. She looked at Shikamaru and saw his eyes half open, just looking at her. "What?" she asked him. "Am I that entertaining to watch?" she questioned sarcastically. He just picked up his feet and opened his arms, kind of signaling her to lay down with him. She put the bottle down and started to get up. "No." Shikamaru said very sleepily. Becky looked at him with a confused look. "Bring that with you." She smirked and grabbed the bottle and layed down with him. She took a quick swig of the sake then handed Shikamaru the bottle and snuggled up into his arm a little bit. "You can have the rest." and with that he chugged the rest of the bottle, which kind of surprised Becky, but she made no attempt to say anything, and they quickly fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Clean up

Everyone was sound asleep. Temari, Rukia, and Sakura were in the girls guest room, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Urahara, Kakashi, and Ichigo were in the guys guest room, Renji and Ashley were in Renji's room, Steven and Naruto were asleep on the counters in the kitchen, and Becky and Shikamaru were asleep on the couch. Shikamaru was half awake. His eyes were slit open and he was stroking Becky's hair. Suddenly, Shikamaru heard a knock on the front door. He thought that maybe it was Renji's captain so he gently lifted Becky, got up, and set her back down on the couch and when he looked at her face, her eyes were slightly open, just looking at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back and quickly drifted back to sleep.

The knocking on the door brought Shikamaru back to reality and quickly went to the door when he opened it, it wasn't his captain, it was a tall man with black spikey hair who had the number 69 tattooed on his face. "Uhm, can I help you?" Shikamaru asked in his usual bored tone. "I'm looking for Lieutenant Abarai." the man replied. "Lieutenant who?" Shikamaru asked. "He was talking about me Shikamaru." Renji said while coming around to the doorway. He patted Shikamaru on the head and in return, he gave him and inaudible growl. He turned around and walked back into the den and Renji began to discuss the reason of the unknown mans visit.

When Shikamaru returned to the den, Becky wasn't there. He took a quick look around the room and then walked into the kitchen. He saw Steven roll off of the counter and onto the floor landing with a thud. He started cracking up laughing and turned to see Neji and Becky throwing garbage away. He decided even though he thought it was a drag, he helped.

Ashley woke up from a sudden wave of cold air hit her. She rolled over and saw that she was alone. She was pissed. Her heater [A.K.A Renji was gone. She quickly ran into the girl's guest room and took out a green hoodie and a pair of Tripp pants, put them on and then she put on her combat boots and put her hair into a messy bun. She walked downstairs, her boots pounding against the steps, and saw Renji standing in the front door doorway. "Renji! Why did you lea-" she cut herself off because she finally noticed that someone else was standing there. "Hahaha! Oh my god you have a sex position tattooed on your face!" The man looked at Renji with a confused look. Renji quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Ashley this is Lieutenant Hisagi." "Ohhh. Becky would love to meet you." Ashley said as she smiled and walked away. Ashley walked into the kitchen and saw Becky and Shikamaru putting leftover food from Sasuke's party all over Naruto. "Hey! Why didn't you let me know about this little idea?"

"Well Ashley," Steven said, "You were still asleep." Ashley immediately joined in. Steven and Neji continued to throw stuff away. Ashley went around the counter and saw a figure that looked like it was in a contamination suit. It startled her and then she poked it. When it turned around, it was only Hinata.

"Oh good its only you. Sorry. So have a good night sleep?"

"Oh fine." Hinata said quietly.

Ashley smiled "That's good. Hey do you want to help me find normal food in this freakin house."

"Sure." Hinata smiled back.

"Ok lets start searching. Hinata look in the cabinets and ill start in the pantry. BECKYYY!! Hurry up and get in here and help my find real food." Ashley yelled from the pantry.

Becky walked to where she heard Ashley's voice. Almost getting hit with a box of some kind of beans. "Hey watch who you throw the food at."

"Oh sorry I was just trying to find food. I'm soooo hungry." Ashley said with out turning from her mission.

"Yeah I'm hungry too so I take it you haven't found anything yet?"

"NO! Damn it why do they not have any fing real food. We need to go back to Uraharu's place or Dead Peoples Wal-Mart."

As they continued to look for food, Naruto rolled off of the counter and onto the floor, landing with a _splat_ from all the food that was put on him.

"'What the hell is all over me." Naruto inspected the substance on his face and took a finger to it and stuck it in his mouth "Hey this isn't bad."

"Eww that is nasty! There is something really wrong with you! Do you see why I don't like you at all." Snarled a very awake and bitchy Sakura.

"Hey skank stop being a bitch to Naruto. Or I will finish what I started yesterday." Becky stepped toward Sakura. Sakura jumped slightly.

"Look your lucky that captain guy stepped in because I would have killed you."

Becky glared at her. Ashley stepped down and Naruto smirked while stepping out of the way. Steven had a worried look on his face because he knew it was far to early. Shikamaru popped up from behind a counter, "I don't think so. It's to early. God Sakura you are so troublesome."

"AHHHH he said troublesome!" Becky squealed while clinging to Ashley's arm. Ashley just giggled at Becky's little display. Suddenly, Renji walked into the room. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?!"

"Oh my, you sound like my grandma." Ashley commented. Renji's face grew an angry expression.

"DUDE! Chill. We're cleaning it up. Garsh!" Becky said. Renji just sighed and walked out of the kitchen. Then he walked back in and looked at Naruto. "Man what happened to you?" Naruto put on his big goofy smile and started to scratch the back of his head. "I don't know hehe." Then Renji turned and walked out. "WAIT RENJI!" Ashley yelled going after him. Becky, Naruto, Shikamaru, Steven, Hinata, and Sakura were left standing in the kitchen. They all finished cleaning up and then

continued their search for 'normal' food.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Rainy Day

Becky, Shikamaru, Hinata, Steven, and Naruto finished eating and were now sitting in the den. Steven, Neji, and Naruto were sitting on one couch, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were sitting on the floor, Becky was sitting on another Couch with Shikamaru asleep on her lap, using his chest as a hard surface to color on, and Kakashi was reading a book on a chair. "Becky! You're such an over grown child!" Sasuke said. Becky picked up a crayon and threw it at his head.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" everyone heard Renji yell. Suddenly Ashley and Urahara came running downstairs and right through the den and into a wall. Everyone looked at them with confused looks. Then Renji came running in. "WHAT the HELL was THAT?!" Renji yelled. "My new best friend." Ashley said in a baby voice. They heard a little yelp and then _plop_. A little Pekingese puppy was on the floor. Steven wanted to be stupid so he jumped up and squealed like a girl and screamed "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" everyone laughed at him.

-FF 2 Hours-

Becky and Ashley grew hungry again and started to raid the kitchen again. "There's nothing to eat in this house!" Becky whined. Ashley's new little puppy came running in. It looked like a humongous cotton ball. "Come here Ella!" Ashley called. The puppy looked confused, and so did Becky. "You named her Elle?"

"Well yea why not? I like that name." Ashley replied.

"I don't know, it's just a different name for a dog. Its really normal." Ashley just looked at her like she wanted to smack her. "Here I wanna show you something." She dragged Becky into their room and locked the door. She told Ashley to wait there. She climbed out the window and brought in a little crate. "Check this one out." Ashley opened the top of the crate and there inside was a Great Dane puppy. "AWW she is so cute!" Ashley squealed while picking the puppy up. The puppy squirmed and Ashley put her on the floor and the two puppies started to play.

"Where did you find her?" Ashley asked.

"On a street corner about 2 blocks away from here."

"Did you name her?"

"Yep. Her name is Dribblez."

"Wow. And you joke around about Ella's name." Ashley said while hitting Becky in the arm. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Becky yelled, "HOLD ON A SECOND!" and quickly made Ashley hide under the covers with Ella, unlocked the door, jumped under the covers of another bed with Dribblez and said, "Ok come in." and Shikamaru walked in. Ashley pretended to be asleep and Becky acted as if she was half asleep. Shikamaru walked over to Becky and sat down on the bed. He flopped his hand on the bed and hit a lump. "What is that? I know that that isn't you." "Teehee." Becky said in a nervous tone. "Uhmmm…nothing." Shikamaru knew she was lying and lifted up the covers and saw a little nub of a tail wagging. "Oh boy." "Don't tell anyone please Shikamaru!" Shikamaru was surprised at how nervous and serious she was about this. "I wont say anything I promise." He said putting a hand on her arm. "But I mainly came in here to tell you that we're going to Walmart to go get some 'real' food." Becky looked at him and smiled. "Okay." Shikamaru smiled back and brushed her hair out of her face and walked out. Ashley rolled over when she knew he was out of earshot. "Wow Becky. WOW!" Becky just giggled. "That was strange Becky."

"Yea well." Becky said with a smirk.

"Oh come on Becky, you know you like him."

"Yea I know. And you know you like Renji."

Ashley just snorted a laugh and rolled over. "Yea great idea, maybe we should just take a nap." Becky said. Dribblez came up from under the blankets and snuggled up to Becky and Ella snuggled up to Ashley. They quickly drifted to sleep.

-FF 3 Hours-

Ashley awoke to a pair of arms wrapping around her. She quickly rolled over to see who it was and it was a smirking Urahara. She just smiled, closed her eyes, and rolled back over. She slit her eyes open and saw Becky laying on Shikamaru's chest asleep with Dribblez in her arms. Suddenly, she thought 'Where is Ella?' and started to feel around and found her. She snuggled up with her and then just lay there. Ashley started to doze off. A couple of minutes passed and she turned around and looked at Urahara who was now asleep. She just lay there looking at him when his eyes slit half open and gave her a little smile. Which Ashley returned and whispered, "It seems we have spent most of the day in bed." "Yes but its raining. There's really nothing else better to do."

Urahara tightened his arms around Ashley, "Why the frown?"

"I don't know, I guess I kind of feel sad that this will end soon and really I don't want to go back home even though I have a pretty good life. It was always boring and I always had to go to school, which sucked worse. And it will suck when Becky and I go back."

"I so fucking agree with you!" Becky whispered loudly from the other side of the room.

"Well for now try not to think about that and we will try to figure out how we can see each other when that comes up." Urahara said trying to comfort Ashley. She nuzzled her head into his chest. "Yeah that seems to be getting easier to do." She said smiling into his chest.

"Aww." Becky said.

"Becky your becoming troublesome as Shikamaru would say. Man I hate that word." Ashley replied.

As they were lying there, they started to hear footsteps. Then Sakura stormed through the door. She started going through her dresser and then started going through the closet. She grabbed a green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and started to run out the door. Becky and Ashley looked at each other with questionable looks.

"Becky, those looked likes a pair of your jeans."

"Yea Ash. That also looked a lot like one of you shirts."

They just gave each other one last look and then shot up out of their beds and ran after Sakura. Urahara was in shock and Shikamaru was jumping up and out of the bed then started looking at Urahara in an alarmed and confused way. Urahara looked back at Shikamaru and said, "Sakura stole their clothes." Shikamaru sighed and sat back down on the bed rubbing his eyes.

Ashley and Becky ran down the stairs chasing after Sakura. Sakura ran into a bathroom and locked the door. They started banging on the door and yelling at Sakura saying that if she puts on their clothes, that they were going to kill her. As they are yelling and banging on the door, Gaara walked by with a bowl of cereal and just lightly pushed Ashley and Becky out of the way and used his sand to knock down the door. "I hate her too." Is all he said before he continued to walk away. Becky and Ashley ran through the door and grabbed their clothes out of her hand. "NO!" Becky yelled while putting her finger in her face. They walked away and went back upstairs.

When they got back to their room, they saw Dribblez and Ella playing on the floor. Urahara was sitting on the floor reading a magazine, and Shikamaru was lying down on Becky's bed with his hands behind his head. Ashley walked over to Urahara and started looking at the magazine he was looking at and Becky started rolling around on the floor with the puppies. Renji came upstairs and walked in. "Okay, new arrangements. My captain came over just a little while ago and we decided that some people would stay over at his place. Right now, since Rukia is his half-sister, her, Ichigo, Neji, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou are going. Does anyone else wish to go?" Nobody said anything. "Okay then. Well they're about to leave so if you wanna say goodbye or whatever, I suggest you do it now." Everyone went down and said their goodbyes. By now it was 4:37 p.m. and everyone was hungry so they all looked at the new food and ate.

Steven finished his food first. He went to the freezer and took out a carton of cookie dough ice cream and a spoon, then walked out of kitchen and into the den. Ashley chased after him because he possessed her favorite ice cream. She ran back through the kitchen and grabbed a spoon. "I am NOT eating from the same spoon as him!" and she continued to run after her beloved ice cream. When she was finished, her and Steven sat there on the couch and watched some TV. Ella came in and gave her a sad look and Ashley knew she was hungry, so she knew she had to go get dog food. She walked up to Urahara, "Urahara want to go to PETSMART with me. I need to get dog food for Ella and Dribblez."

"Yeah sure as long as we don't go back to Walmart cause I have had enough of that place today.'

Ashley laughed "I agree I really hate that place that's why Becky and I sent Steven with you guys to make sure we got real food." Ashley and Urahara start their long walk to PETSMART with Ashley hiding under the umbrella. When they finally reached the store, they grabbed a shopping cart and started looking for dog chow. Ashley decided to get a big bag of Puppy Chow. They were on their way out when Ashley spotted the adoption center. "Aww come on lets look at the animals." Dragging Urahara towards the animals while he was trying not to drop the bag of dog food. As they walked looking at the cat section and continued until they came to a puppy playpen.

Seven cute little puppies played in the pen, two Labradors, three Poodles, a Chihuahua, and a Terrier. The Chihuahua was one of the most active. "Aww he's so kawii. Urahara you know you need a puppy to be a watch dog." Ashley gave him the puppy dogface.

Urahara set the dog food down and scratched his chin "Yeah I guess but which puppy?"

Ashley picked up the Chihuahua "This one he is so cute and perfect size for Ella to play with. And oh they could have puppies together when they're both older of course but they would be the cutes."

Urahara smiled "Ok so the Chihuahua it is then. Yeah he is kind of cute now that you mention it." Ashley squealed "Ah thank you Urahara." Ashley put the puppy down and kissed Urahara on the lips "Thank you" Urahara wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again "No thank you." Ashley kissed him on the lips once more then turned to the adoption worker to get the paper work done.

"Taco!!" Ashley squealed.

"What?" Urahara asked confused

"We should name him Taco for Taco Bell! The best Mexican place ever Becky will get a kick out of this."

"Ok the paper work is all done." Said the Adoption worker.

"Ok thank you" Ashley said with a smile.

"Lets get a cute green collar and leash and then we will head home."

When they got out of the check out center, Ashley and Urahara hid under the umbrella and made their way home, Urahara carrying the puppy chow and Ashley carrying Taco.

When they got back, it was about 6:30 and no one was home but Becky and Shikamaru, who were in the kitchen. Shikamaru was sitting on a counter and Becky was making food. Urahara put the puppy chow next to a cabinet and Ashley put Taco on the floor.

"Becky what are you making? It smells, surprisingly, good." Ashley commented.

"Nothing really. Just Tacos."

"What a coincidence." Just as Ashley said that, Taco ran up to Becky and started jumping on her leg.

"AHHH! What the…?" Becky cut herself off when she saw Taco. "You got another dog?" Becky asked.

"Well actually its Urahara's dog and ISNT HE CUTE?!" Ashley squealed.

"Yea he is. What's his name?"

"Taco."

"YOU NAMED HIM TACO?!" Becky said and then started hysterically laughing. Ashley looked at Urahara. "Told you she would get a kick out of that."

Later on while everyone was going to bed, Becky and Ashley stayed up for a little while just petting Dribblez and Ella. "Becky, it's freezing in here!" Ashley exclaimed. "Yea I know! And there aren't any more blankets in here!" "I know and Ella is even shivering." "Hold on I'll be right back." Becky got up and left the room. Ashley just layed there and pet Ella. About 5 minutes later, Urahara walked in and laid down with Ashley. "Becky said it was cold in here." He cuddled up with her and shortly after Becky came in dragging Shikamaru by his hand and they both layed down with Dribblez and never said a word. Shortly after, Ashley and Urahara fell asleep with Ella and Taco.


	16. Chapter 16

Note from one of the authors :  OK I'm running out of ideas and and I have been having major

writers block and since Beckiie is a loser and is working on another story (which is pretty good)

It makes it hard to write. So I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Hopefully the

writers block will go away so Thanks and sorry about the late update : )

Chapter 16-The Rude Awakening

Ashley woke up with the urge to pee; when she came back from the bathroom she notice Urahara was gone. 'I'll get him later for leaving me.'

She saw that Becky and Shikamaru were still asleep. Smiling evilly she ran and jumped on their bed "Wake Up!! Time To Get UPPPPPPPP!!!!" Ashley yelled. Becky whined and started kicking at Ashley "Hey stop kicking me!" Luckily Shikamaru was able to grab Becky's arms and lay his leg over hers' holding them down. "Thanks Shikamaru." Ashley sighed.

Becky finally opened her eyes looking at Shikamaru with a confused face "What the hell are you doing, not that I really mind, this is kind of strange..." her voice trailed off. Becky saw Ashley beside her about to "And what the hell are you doing Ashley?" She just rolled her eyes and left the room in search of Urahara and food.

"You can really be troublesome sometimes." Becky just giggled and smiled at him. "Ok lets get some food I'm hungry."

Becky jumped out of the bed "Hell yeah come on!" Shika and Becky started down the stairs toward the kitchen when they heard giggling. Becky stopped she knew that giggle. She stopped Shika from going in the kitchen. Becky craned her head around the corner into the kitchen. She saw Ashley flirting with Renji while he made what looked to be pancakes.

"I still can not believe you know how to make pancakes."

Renji just smiled and said, "What you don't think that some of us don't watch American TV while in the human world."

"You have time for TV? I thought you spent most of your time fighting Hollows."

"Well there are times when we're on patrol sitting around bored."

"I guess that makes sense. So you have days when there aren't many Hollows showing up."

Becky came into the kitchen with a confused Shika following behind her "Hey I smell food. While you guys finish breakfast and set the table and don't you fucking put chopsticks on the table. We use silverware not wooden sticks you can get splinters from while eating. Ashley come one lets' go change clothes." Becky dragged Ashley out of the room down the hall to the room they shared with Hinata and Sakura.

"What's wrong you're kind of acting funny?"

"What do you mean I'm acting funny?"

"Like flirting with Renji! What about Urahara? I thought you and him were doing well."

"We are but he's going to his shop since he has let work get so pilled up. And I said that's fine but what about the people he has that work for him. I told him they could manage work without him but he said that it still needed to be checked on. So I don't know I'm mad at him since he is going to leave but then again we will be leaving cause we still have a life back home. It's so frustrating."

"I know what you mean I mean Shikamaru isn't even from this world. I don't even know if I can get to his dimension."

"I wasn't flirting with Renji. I mean yeah he is hot but I really like Urahara and I think he likes me too. I really didn't think that Renji knew how to make pancakes, I mean we are in Japan it's a little strange don't you think."

"Eh a bit, well I think you need to chill and watch how you act around Renji. I know you don't want to give him the wrong idea or worse have Urahara see then you really will have some problems."

"Yeah I guess, I don't really notice when I'm flirting I just do it sometimes."

"Yeah you may want to watch that."

"Ok fine lets just change clothes ok?" Ashley was getting tired of talking about it. Gathering her clothes together she went into the bathroom to go change while Becky changed in the room.

When the girls were done changing they headed back to the kitchen to attack the plates of food they were set out for them by Renji. Everyone else was either almost done or already done eating.

"Hey you guys do know we have to go home soon right cause I have horses and animals that need to be taken care of and school to. Thank god we're almost free!" Ashley said out of the blue.

Becky looked down at her hands "Yeah and I have my terd flinging bunny to go back to. She probably needs her cage cleaned, which means it will be a really bad job worse then usual. And I can't leave my dad alone with my mom to long. Otherwise he might kill her."

"Ok lets stop being all emo and just go do something. Because I'm getting really tired of being depressed." Ashley said.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I have an idea!" Steven blurted out. "Lets do my history project here! I mean no offence to you guys but your all dead so you can give me a little piece of history. Well except for Naruto and all of you." Becky smacked him in the back of the head.

A couple of hours later, Becky, Ashley, and Steven found themselves sitting in what was supposed to be the 'girls guest room', just thinking about going back to their homes. "Well what are we gunna do?" Steven asked.

"Well what the hell do you think? We have to go back. I mean, I have homework to do, you gotta do your project, and I'm sure Ashley has crap she's gotta do." They all sat there in agreement.

"Well I guess before this gets harder on us, we should go." Ashley stated.

"Yea I guess you're right." Steven replied.

"Yea lets go say good bye." Becky said.

Steven went to go say his good byes to every one. Ashley pulled Renji aside to talk to him and Becky pulled Shikamaru aside.

Ashley's Point of view

I walked into the den and found Renji standing in the middle of the room with the remote control in his hand just flipping through the channels.

"Hey uh…Renji? I need to talk to you." I said rubbing my left arm.

"Sure what is it?" he said tossing the remote onto one of the couches.

"Well, Becky, Steven and I are leaving. We have to go back to our homes. I mean we'll be back at the end of the week but it's going to feel like a year here or something for you guys. Me, Becky and Steven have been here for days but back in our time it's probably been like 2 or 3 minutes." It was difficult for me to say good bye. "Well I was also wondering if you could give this to Urahara when he comes back." I handed him an envelope with a letter in it.

"Uh…yea sure." I knew he was getting upset. He wasn't being himself. I felt really bad about this. I'm sure he was thinking it was something for him and it got kind of awkward. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Renji, for everything. But I promise we will be back."

"I know. I'll be here." He said pulling me into a hug.

Becky's Point of view

I already knew where Shikamaru would be. I walked outside and over to the lake behind Renji's house. And sure enough there he was sitting on the dock throwing pebbles in the water.

"Hey Shikamaru." I said quietly.

"Hey Becky what's up?" he said patting an area next to him.

"Uhm, nothing really. I kinda need to talk to you." I said fiddling with my fingers.

I sat down next to him and everything remained quiet for a while.

"So, are you gunna talk?" he asked.

"Oh, Uhm, yea. I'm uh, leaving."

He just looked at the water in shock. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I mean me, Steven, and Ashley need to go back to our homes so we can go back to school and deal with all the stuff going on there."

"Are you coming back?" I could tell that he was getting upset by the shakiness of his voice.

"Yeah. At the end of the week. Well at the end of the week for me."

"What do you mean at the end of the week for you?"

"Well here, time goes by so quickly. We've been here for days but in my time it's only been like 3 minutes. So it's going to be like months for you."

He scratched his nose and I kept on playing with my fingers. "Well I'll wait for you."

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my legs up and hugged them while my eyes started to sting from the tears growing in them. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Calm down Becky. It'll be ok. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ashley's Point of View

By the time I got home last night, it was almost midnight. I was actually pleased to find out that it was only Saturday while Becky, Steven and I thought it was Sunday. It gave us time to sleep. And do homework we didn't finish. I woke up and started to rub my eyes and stretch. I let out a loud yawn and sat up. I took a quick glance at my alarm clock and saw that it was 8:30. 'Oh well. It's early. Ill just go and annoy Becky.' I thought to myself. I took my cell phone off of the charger and called her.

"Hello?" Oh my. She actually answered.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing really. Just playing _Grand Theft Auto San Andreas_." There she goes with her violent games again.

"What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Uh, I didn't."

"Why not? Too many pixie stix again? Haha!"

"No." The way she said no pretty much told me why.

I sighed. "Were you thinking about Shikamaru all night?"

There was a long pause and I heard her pause the game too. She loves to play violent games when they are loud. "Kinda. Were you thinking about Urahara last night?"

I couldn't lie. She would know if I did even through the phone. "Yeah. I had a little bit of trouble sleeping but not any where nearly as bad as you."

"Well I have to admit, I did have some pixie stix last night." She giggled.

"I see." I laughed. I heard her un-pause her beloved game. I heard her grumbling which caused me to laugh. She probably had a whole bunch of people shooting at her. She rarely ever dies. She knows all the cheats for more ammunition and weapons. 

"BYAHHH!" oh lord. She must have killed them.

"Why are you so dramatic Becky?" I giggled.

"Because. I. Can." She's such a dunce. 

All of a sudden, I heard a thud in my closet, I figured it was one of my shoes falling off a shelf. I didn't let it bother me. "So do you wanna hang out today? You, me, and Steven?" I heard another thud in my closet so I figured it was another shoe. I got up to go pick them up and to set them up so they wont fall back down. I opened the door.

Becky's Point of View

I heard Ashley scream and then my phone got disconnected. I tried calling her back but it went straight to her voicemail. I didn't leave a message. I jumped up and shut off my PS2, threw some jeans and a hoodie on, and I put on my shoes. I ran out the door. I heard my mom yell after me but I just ignored her. My cell phone started ringing and I answered, still running. 

"Hello!"

"Becky where are you going?" it was my mom.

"I think something's wrong with Ashley."

"Okay well let me know when you find out."

"Okay. Bye" she's so annoying.

I kept on running until I was stopped by a cop that always stalks me and Steven. I just looked at him.

"Look I don't have time right now I'm in a hurry." I tried to get around him but he was being stupid. When I finally got by, I started running again. 'Only two more blocks!' I thought to myself.

When I got to Ashley's house, I noticed that her parents weren't home. They were probably at work. I ran to the front door and tried to open it but it was locked so I went into her backyard and opened her bedroom window. I climbed through and saw her sitting there laughing. She was sitting with a group of guys. They looked to be our age. I just stared at them, halfway in the window.

Normal Point of View

Ashley finally noticed Becky hanging halfway through the window. Becky had a confused expression on her face.

"I didn't know you were having a party without me." She hopped back down outside. She called her mom back before she called her and started yelling. After the conversation was over, she climbed back into the window. She took off her hoodie and layed down in Ashley's bed, still out of breath. Ashley crawled over to the side of the bed and looked at her. "Becky are you okay?" she asked in a baby voice. Becky just threw her hoodie at Ashley's face. "Dude. You scared the crap out of me. I thought something bad happened. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"You called?"

"Uhh yeah!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"No your gunna be." She said with a smile. She was still breathing heavily.

"Did you run the whole way here?"

"Yes." She said sitting up. She got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. When she came back, Ashley patted a spot next to her for Becky to sit in. Becky sat down with her huge cup of coke. "So. What are your names?" They all looked at her like she had 3 heads. "What?" she was starting to wonder if she had something on her face or something.

"Becky?" one of them asked.

"Yea?" she replied.

"You seriously don't know who we are?"

"Uhm…" She started to look at their out fits and noticed that they were dressed up as Naruto and Bleach characters. "Ohh. Your cosplayers! Sweet." They all looked at her weird. "You guys look like the real deal." She said smiling. Ashley smacked herself in the head. 

"Are you serious Becky?"

Becky grew a confused look. "What?"

"It's really them Becky! They found a way through!"

Becky's eyes grew wide. She was in shock. She didn't know what to do. Her facial expression made Ashley laugh.

"Oh you should see your face right now. It's priceless!" Ashley said laughing.

"It's really them." Becky said looking at all of them.

"Yea. I still don't know how they got here but they stayed at Renji's for two weeks after we left."

"But it's Sunday. Oh! Never mind. I'm slow." Becky's face grew pink. Luckily for her, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beck." It was Steven.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?"

"Nothing. You wanna hang out today?"

"Uh. Yea. Come over Ashley's."

"Okay." There was a long pause. Becky cleared her throat.

"Oh you mean now!"

"Uh yes! Wow nothing gets by you." She replied laughing.

"Ok. I'll go get changed and be there in a few minutes."

"Ok."

"Later."

"Bye."

Ashley and everyone else looked at Becky.

"What?"

"Who exactly is coming over my house?"

"Steven."

"Oh. Okay." 

"Yeah." Becky was still in her state of confusion. She noticed Shikamaru sitting there looking at her. She tried not to stare at him because she thought he was just so gorgeous looking. She was starting to get nervous. Ashley noticed that she was getting fidgety from it so she asked her to go into the kitchen with her to help make food. 

When they got into the kitchen, Becky sighed and Ashley sat herself on top of the counter.

"You okay Becky?"

"Yeah. It's just weird, you know, with Shikamaru here, in our world."

"Yeah I know. But you should be happy. I mean your man is here haha."

"Yeah. I know but. I don't know. It's just really frustrating. I mean come on we have school tomorrow. What are we going to do with them?"

Ashley looked at her and nodded. "I have no clue. I don't have enough money to pay for hotel rooms. My job doesn't pay me enough. I mean with gas prices and crap so high, I have problems keeping my gas tank full!"

Becky started to giggle. "Yeah but you go insane if you have almost a half a tank of gas. If your gas tank is not full you freak out. I'm happy if I have almost a half tank of gas."

"Speaking of cars and gas. Why didn't you just drive here?"

"Oh. Uh. I don't know now that I think of it. Ugh!" She replied smacking herself in the head.

Just as they were laughing they start to hear _Fake it_ by Seether. It was Ashley's cell phone ringing. She answered it of course.

"It's my Grandmother, Hello?"

"Hello Ashley. I just wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Sure grandma, what is it?"

"I was wondering of you could watch Heather for me while I'm gone." Heather was a Yorkie and Snouzer mix.

"Uh sure grandma. But uhm, where are you going?"

"Georgia. I'm visiting my friend Gretchen."

"Oh. Okay, sure."

"Thank you dear. I love you."

"No problem. Love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye." And they hung up.

"Speaking of ringtones. Hehehe. Listen to my new one." Becky said pulling out her cell phone. She played her new ringtone, which was _Yahh!_ By Soulja Boy. They started to dance to her ringtone when Steven walked into the kitchen. "Wow, you two are hopeless." Steven Chuckled.

Later on that day, Ashley decided that since there was no other place for all of them to stay, and since her grandmother would be out of town, that we could all stay at her house for the week. They watched a few movies and eventually just fell asleep.


End file.
